The Life and Times
by kellis75
Summary: Korra's relationship with Mako and all the joys that accompany it. Mako's jealousy nears its peak as Korra has left for the South Pole to uncover mysteries there. Meanwhile in Republic City the probending season is under way and Bolin has made a new friend and some new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Makorra

These events transpired after the Avatar Korra had learned to energybend from Avatar Aang.

Chapter One: Finding One and Losing Another

Korra woke up in her room. It felt much colder than her room on Air Temple Island.

"Oh right. We're in the South Pole, it's always cold here." Korra muttered to herself as she got out of bed. "Well, everywhere Mako isn't." Mako confessing his feelings excited Korra but it made her worry about how Bolin would feel about her, since he used to really like her too. Asami caused her anxiety too. What if she hated her because she took Mako from her?

Korra sighed and left the bedroom.

She passed Bolin on her way into the kitchen. It seemed like he was always hungry, and it was probably because he almost always is.

"Mornin' Korra!" said Bolin enthusiastically.

"Oh hey Bo." replied Korra, with apprehension in her voice.

"So," started Bolin, "you and Mako huh?"

"Yeah. Me and Mako. I really hope you don't hate me for dating, or being with or whatever it is that I'm doing with your brother, I know it probably isn't what you'd want to see" tried Korra.

"No, no, no. Don't apologize to me. You're my friend and Mako's my brother, if you guys are happy together then I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks Bo, that means a lot to me, really."

"But I bet Asami will be a whole different story."

"Yeah, I guess Mako and I will have to-" started Korra.

"Talk to her?" interrupted Mako, "I should probably talk to her alone, or at least with you out of sight, I don't want to make it any harder on her than it needs to be." As he had walked in he put his arm around Korra and she looked up at him. Mako's face was so soft right now; much different than the hardened street kid look he usually wore. Korra reached up and touched his cheek. Mako moved his face and kissed her hand lightly, making Korra blush.

"Well I'm starving" said Bolin quickly as he hurried toward the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Mako whispered in Korra's ear.

"Mhm," replied Korra gently.

As they entered the kitchen from the hall Mako removed his arm from Korra's back but she held it gently in place, hoping Mako would understand her silent entreaty. He looked down and saw her worried face and left his arm there. Korra pulled two of the chairs together so he could hold her all breakfast. Korra had her bending restored but her faith was still weary, she didn't want to lose something that significant ever again, and now that Mako was in that category, along with Naga and her parents, as well as Tenzin's family. And Bolin she thought, he's Mako's only family so she lumped him in too.

After breakfast Korra's mother, Senna, asked to speak with her alone, for a minute. Senna led her daughter into a side room and asked, "Do you think you're moving a bit fast Korra? You only started dating last night."

"Mom, I don't even know if we are dating," said Korra, "I mean Mako still needs to talk with Asami and-"

"And nothing young lady. You can call it what you want but you two are most definitely 'together', don't try and deny it" reprimanded Senna.

"I guess you're right mom" apologized Korra, "and I know it looks fast, but that's just because I feel like if I don't act now… I might not get another chance" finished Korra nervously.

"Korra, if he's the one, you won't need another chance," said Senna sweetly.

Before Korra could reply, Mako hugged her from behind and said, ever so softly to her, "If I can have one chance, I promise to do the best I possibly can with it."

Seeing the genuinely loving look on Mako's face Senna left the room saying "Make good decisions, both of you."

Mako and Korra both blushed as they looked in each other's eyes. As Mako moved around her Korra said "Don't mind my mom, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes I did!" yelled Senna over the sound of running water.

"Bye mom, bye dad" said Korra as she hugged her parents goodbye.

"See you soon" replied Tonraq.

"Write me when you get back" said Senna, "I expect every detail, and if I feel you're leaving something out I'll write Tenzin and have Ikki and Jinora follow you everywhere and then _they'll_ write me every detail."

"Don't worry mom, I won't leave anything important out" assured Korra.

And with that, Korra walked toward the sky bison Mako was riding. She waterbended a ramp for herself and took Mako's offered hand as she climbed into the saddle and sat next to him. Bolin sat on the right hand side, opposite his brother while Tenzin sat on his bison's head. Lin Beifong, as well as Pema and Tenzin's children rode on another bison piloted by an Air Acolyte.

"Yip yip" urged Tenzin and the sky bison were off.

Korra was still very tired from the ordeals of late and travelling only made her wearier.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour or so, please?" Korra mumbled to Mako as she snuggled up into his warm chest.

"Of course" he replied softly.

The boys didn't talk much but when Korra was surely asleep Tenzin said "Mako, remember, you're treading on thin ice, which is dangerous enough without Korra's parents being waterbenders."

Mako too stunned to reply to the comment Tenzin made so nonchalantly.

"I know you're not a bad kid Mako," said Tenzin, noticing that Mako was unable to reply, "but if you let Korra down, you will have two water benders, as well as a master metal bender and air bender each to content with. Not to mention my children and wife."

Recovering from confusion, Mako replied, stuttering "Sir, I can assure you I would never knowingly hurt Korra in any way. She means so much to me… I couldn't bear thinking about anything like this happening to her ever again, much less it actually happening." As he finished, there was a definite choke in his voice than Bolin noticed, though Tenzin might not have noticed it with the wind in his ears.

"I believe you Mako, and as long as I believe that you haven't knowingly hurt Korra, we will bear those thoughts with you" said Tenzin, somewhat less sternly.

"That's right bro, we've got your back, we love Korra too, just not the same way" interjected Bolin.

"Thanks" whispered Mako, as he looked down at Korra who was smiling in her sleep.

When Mako thought at least an hour had passed since Korra fell asleep he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Korra's eyes fluttered and her cheeks blushed as she hugged Mako tightly. "You're really warm you know" said Korra softly, not entirely awake yet. "Boys always seem to be warm" she continued.

"Being a fire bender probably helps" suggested Bolin, making Mako and Korra both laugh.

When they stopped for the day in the southern earth kingdom, Korra suggested they go for a walk by the ocean. After convincing Tenzin they wouldn't go far, they departed.

"I wasn't asleep the whole time you know" said Korra as they walked hand in hand down the beach.

"When do you mean, exactly? You napped at least once a day since we left the southern water tribe" responded Mako, with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Korra sat down in the sand and Mako followed suit, thinking he wouldn't get an answer until he did. She put her head in the curve on his neck and proceeded to do nothing but watch the sun set for the next few minutes.

The kids ran onto the beach, Lin hot in pursuit.

"Why don't we build the sand castle further along" suggested Lin, "then you can surprise Korra with it" finished Lin, who was obviously trying to be loud to assure Mako and Korra that they wouldn't be bothered, for a while at least.

When the sound of Lin's metal suit faded in the distance Korra finally said "You really are warm you know."

"Oh. So you heard Tenzin warning me" said Mako, dejectedly. He turned his head away from Korra's eyes.

"No, I didn't" said Korra, confused, "what did he say about that?"

"Just, as long as I don't mess up with you on purpose I should be safe."

"Ok. That's not bad then."

"I never expected him to say anything like that though; he really caught me off guard."

"This way! This way! This way!" Ikki shrieked as she pulled Bolin towards the secret sand castle.

After another few minutes of silence Korra said, "But I did hear about how you couldn't bear anything happening to me." She could feel Mako's heart beat pick up. "The sunset's really beautiful" offered Korra, trying to get Mako to speak again.

"I hadn't noticed" Mako replied quietly, "I've only been looking at you." Now it was Korra's heart's turn to skip a beat. Mako took Korra's soft hand from the sand and held it in his larger, rougher ones. He had working hands that dealt with fire. Korra's principle element was water, and with all her air bending training her hands lost the earthy edge that they had been harboring. Mako then kissed Korra, very softly, on the mouth, coaxing Korra to respond likewise.

"_EEEEEEUUWW_!" shrieked Ikki "What are you doing?!"

Korra then attempted to douse Ikki with a wave but the little girl air-bent out of reach before a drop could touch her. Lin, along with Jinora, walked up next. Lin shrugged at the couple, silently telling them she did her best to keep Ikki away but her return was inevitable.

Lin then said in a very regal tone "The kids would like it if Miss Korra and her friend would come and see their sand castle."

"Ok, let's go Mako" responded Korra.

When they had walked a way down the shore they found Bolin and Meelo standing guard in front of an earth-gate, no doubt made by either Lin or Bolin.

"Who goes there!" shouted Meelo pointing a stick at Mako and Korra.

"Miss Korra and Mister Mako" replied Lin, still talking regally.

Bolin then opened the earth-gate and Korra gasped as she saw what the group had made. With the help of two earth benders, Tenzin's kids had made a replica of Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

"It's Avatar Aang Memorial Island" said Jinora.

"And that's Korra on the beach!" yelled Ikki, pointing and pulling Korra towards a lifelike, albeit miniature version of herself.

"And who's that with me?" asked Korra politely.

"Your stinky boyfriend!" replied Meelo enthusiastically.

The mini Mako was barely recognizable as human, much less as Mako.

"Oh," said Mako.

"Sorry bro," whispered Bolin, "but they insisted you be a pile of sand."

"Meelo," Korra scolded, "Mako is not stinky."

"Not him," replied Meelo pointing at the real Mako, "the sand one! I farted on him!"

"Oh," Mako repeated.

Mako then told Korra "It's late, we should go back to camp; I'd rather stay on Tenzin's good side than risk his bad side."

"Ok," replied Korra, "I'm getting tired anyway."

"How are you tired?" questioned Mako, "you sleep half the day and then all night, you're as sleepy as Bo is hungry."

"Hey!" called Bolin, a few steps behind them, "what's wrong with being hungry?"

"Nothing Bo, you'd just eat us out of house and home if we fed you every time you said you were hungry" replied Mako.

The three of them walked into camp and were then caught up in various conversations.

Later when most everyone was asleep, Korra said to Mako "To be honest, I don't really sleep all night, I'm too scared to sleep, and I only sleep during the day because I hardly sleep at night."

"Why are you scared?" inquired Mako, "Amon fled and you're surrounded by benders all hours of the day, all of who will fight for your safety. What's left to be scared of?" Mako was concerned for Korra, but confused as well he really couldn't think of anything that should cause Korra fear.

"Well," started Korra, "we don't really know where Amon is still, and some equalists are still at large in the city."

"But they should all be afraid of the Avatar, bender of _all four_ elements, _and_ her new boyfriend."

"I'm also scared of nightmares" whispered Korra "ones where I lose my bending again, or of Asami hating me, or of losing you… to anything or anyone…" As Mako was pondering what to say she went on "But sleeping in the day is easier because I can be in your arms without anyone questioning it and you're warm and make me feel safer. I know I am safe, I really do, but I don't feel it unless I'm with you." If it wasn't for the darkness, Korra would've seen Mako's face as red as his scarf.

Korra then started to cry softly and Mako whispered back "What if I stay with you at night? I'm coming over right now, I'll lie on top of the blankets, and hopefully no one will think... you know." So Mako crawled over with his blankets and wrapped Korra in them and put his arm over her shoulders, her back against his chest.

Bolin gently tapped his brother's arm and woke him. He then said very discreetly, to avoid waking anyone else "Mako, you might want to move over a bit before anyone else wakes up."

"Oh, thanks Bo" replied Mako quickly as he moved his sleeping gear back to where it was originally.

"You didn't, you know, with Korra?" Bolin asked sheepishly.

"Of course not!" snapped Mako, "sorry, bro, I shouldn't have snapped at you, but no, Korra couldn't sleep so..." continued Mako, in a more reserved tone.

"I'm sorry too bro, I just, didn't want you to do something you might regret later" replied Bolin, running his hands through his hair, staring at the ground.

The brother's conversation had started to wake up the rest of the crew and when Korra managed to crawl out from her blankets Mako resumed his position at her side, his left arm around her back, his hand resting on her shoulder.

When they stopped for night again, Korra took Mako on another walk. After a while Korra stopped him and looked up anxiously into his amber eyes saying "You weren't there when I woke up."

"Yeah" replied Mako, "Bolin was the first to get up and he woke me up and I backed up a bit. It was his idea; you know to avoid giving anyone the wrong ideas too soon."

"Probably not a bad idea either" mumbled Korra, "I slept much better though. I still had some bad dreams but they weren't as bad."

"What did you dream about?"

"Well, Bolin getting stood up by some girl and other stuff. Being out of lychee juice and Ikki rampaging. Stuff like that."

The two teens sat under a tree in silence, marveling in the presence of the other. Korra sat between Mako's legs, her head resting on his collarbone, her hands on his chest rising and falling with his lungs.

Korra and Mako didn't kiss much around anyone else, for fear of the airbending kids' multitude of questions and comments, but here, alone, Mako kissed Korra's forehead gently. She responded by turning to face him, and taking his face in her smooth hands, kissing him, passionately. They hadn't kissed like this before, for so long, and without any tension or worry. Korra was disappointed when Mako moved his hand from her hips to her lips to stop her.

Mako looked away for a moment before returning to meet Korra's blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked quietly, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Nothing," replied Mako quickly, trying to look as happy as could be, "nothing at all. I know you're new to this kinda thing and I just want to take it nice and slow so no one does anything they might regret later." He tried to look positive and reassuring but he didn't think it was going over all that well.

"You regret kissing me?" said Korra, looking hurt.

"No I love it. But I'm thinking about Bolin too. I know he's ok with us dating but I don't think he'd be very happy about us doing anything more than kissing, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't want to – don't want to, do anything else."

"That's good, so if I stop kissing you, it's not because I'm unhappy, but because I want you to be happy. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Korra! Mako! Lovebirds!" cried Bolin, crashing through the bushes "Where are you?"

"Over here bro!" Mako hollered back.

"Oh there you are!" said Bolin, running over with a huge grin on his face, trying very hard to contain his obvious excitement.

"What's got you so hyped up Bo?" asked Korra quizzically, her and Mako standing up.

"Tenzin just got a messenger hawk from Beifong and guess what it says! No don't guess I'll just tell you. A patrol boat found a small wrecked boat in Yue Bay and two dead guys floating around in it. And Beifong's pretty sure that Tarrlok and Amon were in the boat when it exploded! Isn't that great!" exclaimed Bolin.

Mako looked at Korra happily, and said "Well now your nightmares might subside, that's good."

Korra didn't say anything but looked stunned.

"Nightmares?" asked Bolin.

"Yeah." responded Korra, "I hadn't been sleeping well for the last couple weeks." She then moved toward Mako and put her head against his chest, still shocked at the news. Mako put his arms around her again and asked "What's wrong Korra? You should be happy."

"I am," Korra replied quietly "but I don't want to get my hopes up just yet."

"That's reasonable," agreed Bolin while Mako nodded, also in agreement.

The trio then walked back to camp, Korra still holding onto Mako, his left arm wrapped around her shoulder. When they arrived, Bolin asked Korra "Would you mind if I talked to Mako alone for a couple minutes?"

"Sure." replied Korra absentmindedly, "I want to talk with Tenzin anyway."

When Bolin and his brother had stepped out of the firelight and back into the trees a few steps Bolin asked "So you and Korra really didn't, you know?"

"No Bo," Mako reassured him, "we definitely just slept. Korra said she wasn't sleeping at night because of her nightmares and slept so much in the day because I could hold her without anyone being bothered by it."

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure," said Bolin, "I really didn't like the thought of that."

"I know Bo, me and Korra were talking a bit about that before you showed up and agreed that we wouldn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh don't mind me" protested Bolin.

"No, we will mind you Bolin." said Mako seriously, "You're my brother and Korra's friend so if we're ever doing something that bothers you or at least want us to do it elsewhere, just say the word."

"You know Mako; you really are the best big brother ever."

"Don't worry Bo, I know."

As Pema and Lin were occupying the kids, Korra asked Tenzin if he had a moment. They too stepped away from the campsite and Korra told Tenzin about her nightmares.

Tenzin understood but asked "Didn't Bolin tell you the news?" not calling it good or bad news, "With Amon gone we should for sure we should all sleep better."

"I know," replied Korra, but when we get back to Republic city I want to go with Lin and make sure that it really was him in the boat."

"I understand Korra, closure would be best. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Actually no, I wanted to open with that. Last night… Mako and I slept together." Seeing Tenzin's reddening face she assured him "Not like that, just next to me, with his arm over me, because he makes me feel safe and my dreams weren't near as bad as most nights. He slept on top of the blankets and I was under them; Bolin even saw us this morning and told Mako that he should back off a bit so we wouldn't alarm you."

After a moment of silence, Tenzin said "I believe you Korra" his face much less red.

"Good! Because it's true, you can ask Bolin. But I also wanted to ask if we could do that for the rest of the trip home and possibly once we get home, but just long enough for the nightmares to stop."

"Korra, I believe that once was not harmful but I am apprehensive to allow it again" said Tenzin sternly.

"I know it's not the best plan but I promise to tell you all about my dreams every morning, first thing, and you can decide when enough is enough" pleaded Korra "but at least for the trip home Tenzin. We can sleep in Oogi's saddle with Bolin there too, so the kids wouldn't see."

Tenzin stroked his beard in contemplation and said, cautiously, "For the time being I will permit it, as long as you abide by the conditions you set out."

"Thank you so much! I didn't really expect you to agree! Thank you so much Tenzin!" exclaimed Korra.

"Glad I could be of help, Korra. And thank you for telling me. Your honesty is much appreciated" said Tenzin as they walked back into camp.

The rest of the trip home was as Korra requested, she, Mako and Bolin slept in the saddle behind Oogi and Korra told Tenzin everything in her dreams, not leaving out any detail she could remember.

Once they arrived on Air Temple Island, Mako and Korra set off to find Asami. They found her on a bench by the shore reading one of Jinora's books. Korra went for a quick swim in the water nearby while Mako went to talk to Asami.

"Hey Asami" said Mako nervously as he approached his previous girlfriend "could we talk, for a minute?" he asked timidly.

"Sure Mako, I'm guessing this is about you and Korra."

"Yeah. I know we were really distant when we left for the South Pole and you understood if I wasn't as attracted to you anymore. But while I was there, Korra and I kind of started dating. But I really wanted to make sure you were ok with it. I don't want you to be mad at Korra, you can be mad at me all you like but she's really scared you won't like her anymore."

Throughout Mako's speech Asami sat quietly, looking at Mako's scarf the entire time

"I'm sad that our time together is over but I guess you'll always have like Korra…" Asami replied.

"I guess I you're right. I did really like you though, even love you, and I still do but in a different way now. I liked you and Korra both but it never made sense to me why I like Korra but it did make sense why I liked you. I understand now that I really do love Korra and that I couldn't live without her" continued Mako empathetically.

Asami surprised Mako by saying, "Call Korra in, would you?" and so he shouted for his girlfriend to come over. Korra walked up apprehensively, dripping wet as her nervousness prevented her from remembering to water bend herself dry.

"I wanted to let you know Korra" started Asami quietly, "that even though this isn't what I had planned, I'm ok with it. If it makes you two happy I can be content knowing that. Although I'll look for somewhere else to stay. I have the means so don't worry. I do want us to be able to be friends and we can go for noodles and stuff with Bolin sometimes, you know, to keep up."

"Yeah! That sounds great!" said Korra enthusiastically hugging Asami.

"Thanks for being so understanding" said Mako as he quickly hugged Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Fight for Independence

Approximately 3 months after introducing "Makorra" to Asami

"Why don't you just stay here on the island?" Korra said exasperated she wore her water tribe clothes as per usual and was yelling at Mako, which wasn't particularly unusual either as Korra seemed to find yelling was the best way to convince anyone of anything. "Pema and Tenzin said they don't mind at all and it's not like you just sit around all day. You and Bolin help with the food and the dishes, pick up things from town when Pema and Tenzin are too busy, you help out with the kids and I can practice my airbending against someone so Tenzin can watch my form. I can't think of any reason why you and Bolin should move back into the arena."

"If we move back to the probending arena I can be closer to work" replied Mako in a much more even tone. He rarely ever yelled at Korra even though she never held back. He knew she wasn't really mad, just frustrated because she didn't understand what he was thinking.

"You don't have to work; you can stay here for free. And you'd be closer to me. Please Mako, don't leave" Korra pleaded.

Korra saw Bolin walking to the dock and called him over "Bolin! Come knock some sense into your fire-brained brother!"

When Bolin had walked over to the arguing couple Korra explained the situation. Mako had suggested that he and his brother should move back into the apartment they had in the probending arena when the repairs were finished, which was to be within a week or two. Mako had already asked Toza, the man who rented the apartment out if they could move back in and Toza had agreed enthusiastically.

"I don't know Korra" started Bolin, "I wouldn't want to intrude on Tenzin and Pema if we don't-."

"You aren't intruders!" interrupted Korra "We love having you here!"

"Really?" asked Bolin, "Is that why you're shouting at us?"

Korra took a deep breath, and tried to regain her composure and started again, "I just can't think of any reason why you two should leave when everything you need is here."

"I just don't want to rely on anyone else, okay?" said Mako. He turned around and was running his hands through his hair. Korra came up behind him and hugged him, putting her head on his back and beginning to understand why Mako wanted to move away. Ever since his parents died when he was eight, he had to do everything for himself and he couldn't rely on anyone, so now he didn't want to have to, out of pride.

Seeing the couple getting mushier, Bolin crept off towards to dock not wanting to miss the ferry into town.

"Oh," said Korra holding her boyfriend "I wish you would have told me that before."

"Sorry," mumbled Mako, "I should have just told you instead of making excuses. Well, not exactly excuses, they are legitimate reasons," continued Mako as he turned around and took Korra's hand. "I would be closer to work and be able to practice for probending when the season starts again."

"Okay. You can move into the arena again but here are my conditions."

Mako sat on a nearby bench preparing for his girlfriend's list of demands.

"First, you and Bolin have to visit me here three times a week. Second, I get to come over whenever I want and get a key to the apartment. Third, you have to be home by six every day in case I want to see you. Fourth, you help me find Bolin a girlfriend so he won't feel left out."

"I have a couple of concerns." replied Mako, "First, if we get busy with work, I say we because I want Bolin to get a job somewhere too, we might not make it here three times a week. I have no doubt we'll see each other most days but twice a week would be an easier promise to keep, although I'll try for three."

"Ok, that reasonable," said Korra.

"I don't know if Toza would be ok with you having a key but I'll ask. Also I don't know if I can be home by six, how 'bout eight?"

"Seven," challenged Korra to be met with a nod from Mako.

"If I'm going to be later, I'll try and let you or Bo know. And I completely agree with your last demand, I think it would be good for him to have some fun."

* * *

Ten days later the construction was done at the probending arena, a least everything major. There were some painting and other small jobs to be done but not much. Mako and Bolin took their few belongings and moved back into the arena. The second day back in the apartment Mako asked Toza if there was any work left to be done around the place. Mako had found Toza carrying some lumber into the arena, to protect it from what threatened to be rain in the sky.

"Yes there is" replied Toza "I could use some help painting a couple walls and building some more seats for the arena. If you're interested I could take it out of your rent."

"I am interested" said Mako, "but for Bolin, I was hoping he wouldn't mind working some now that he's getting older. I'm going to see if I can get a position at the power plant."

"That sounds great. If you have Bolin meet me at eight in the morning by the main entrance we can get started tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot Toza, I'll let Bolin know."

When Mako got back to the apartment he discussed the job opportunity with Bolin and he agreed.

"I just wish you would have included me in the decision. I'm happy to help out but next time just let me know I'm helping in advance" replied Bolin.

"Sorry bro, I had the idea before I could talk to you about it."

"Don't worry about it. Oh look," said Bolin pointing out the window "there's Korra, swimming over."

Mako's face lit up and he walked over to see the sleek figure of his water bending girlfriend glide through the waves. He thought she was seriously pretty and knew from experience that she is just as powerful as pretty. She was a knockout, literally; at least Mako thought so.

As she got close to the dock Korra bent a wave to lift her up onto it. She then removed all the water from herself as she saw Mako strolling down the pier to meet her.

"I missed you" said Korra as she hugged Mako.

"I missed you too Korra" replied Mako, kissing her forehead.

"Wow," declared Bolin, "you two can't go one day without smooching each other can you?"

"If it helps, I missed you too Bo" smiled Korra walking toward Bolin with Mako's left hand in her right.

"Well, it's a start" replied Bolin, "but did you miss Pabu?"

Bolin held out the fire ferret and Korra scratched behind its ears.

"Of course!" exclaimed Korra, "he the cutest guy that lives here."

"Hey!" proclaimed the brothers simultaneously.

When the trio entered the apartment, the clock read seven and Korra said "Tenzin's picking me up after his council meeting is over, so anytime between eight and midnight."

"Well then," said Mako to Korra, "we better make the most of the time we have together."

"You're not going to spend the whole time kissing are you?" replied an exasperated Bolin.

"No Bo, we won't" assured Korra.

But Mako took Korra by the waist and dipped her, like in a dance and then kissed Korra, who was giggling and telling Mako to stop, "You're embarrassing your brother!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah bro, you're embarrassing me" chimed in Bolin helpfully.

Mako then set Korra upright and removed his mouth from hers, smiling widely.

Eventually the topic of conversation turned to Mako's idea for Bolin to help out fixing up the arena.

"Mako didn't tell me I was working tomorrow until today" said Bolin to Korra throwing his hands in the air.

"You said you were fine with it" replied Mako, slightly confused at his brother's changed attitude.

"Mako," scolded Korra "why wouldn't you let him know sooner?"

"I only thought of it this afternoon" was his reply.

"It's fine Mako, I just was hoping Korra would dangle you out the window for a bit" confessed Bolin.

"Well," started Korra, changing the subject, "after I'm done training with Tenzin tomorrow I'll come by and get you two and we can go out of Mako's birthday."

"We really don't have to go out anywhere," replied Mako defensively, "and I know you don't have yuans two rub together and neither do we right now." Mako was sure he could convince Korra to change her mind but she was set. "You don't know what I have hidden up my sleeve Mako" said Korra with a smug look on her face.

"Fine. But we just go for noodles like usual" countered Mako.

"No deal" said Korra adamantly, "I already have a place picked out."

"I don't want to go anywhere fancy, and I really don't want you to spend much money on me" pleaded Mako.

Bolin had been watching Korra and decided she was up to something – probably nice – for his brother and decided to back her up "Mako, how 'bout we just go along with Korra. She knows we're not big into fancy stuff. Just trust her."

"Yeah Mako, trust me, you know I love you and wouldn't embarrass you too much" helped Korra, smiling wide and grabbing Mako's hands, "I've been planning for a while and I really want to do something special for you. Please?" she forced herself to cry a little and tried to look as helpless as she could to persuade the firebender.

"Fine. You win." replied Mako, exasperated "We'll do whatever you say."

"Thanks so much!" squealed Korra as she leapt into her boyfriend's lap to hug him.

"You're welcome" whispered Mako into her ear. He wasn't a fan of surprises but a surprise planned by Korra was going to be interesting indeed and he was warmed the thought and effort she had put into the idea. He knew planning wasn't his girlfriend's forte so he appreciated it all the more.

"Tenzin's here" called Bolin from the window," and he says no kissing past or before noon form now on."

"Thanks Bo," Korra said as she pecked Bolin on the cheek before she jumped from the windowsill onto Oogi. "Bye Mako, I love you!" shouted Korra from the sky bison forcing Mako to yell his response in return.

"I love you too Korra!" he hollered from the apartment window hoping not too many people heard his call of affection.

* * *

Two minutes after eight is what the clock read when Bolin announced Tenzin's appearance. Two lousy minuets. Mako's head turned to the clock as soon as Korra had jumped out of his lap and out of the apartment. She hadn't even kissed him goodbye. She kissed his brother goodbye, but not him. Mako could guess why she had left so suddenly, so he wouldn't have any time to reject her plan for his birthday, presumably. Mako let out a small yell of frustration. It only two minutes for Tenzin to fly from the hall to the arena so he really hadn't even got two extra minutes.

"Sorry bro. I wasn't serious about the kissing thing" apologized Bolin assuming his brother's anger was directed at him. He was looking at the floor and running his hand through his hair, "I was only kidding."

"I know Bo, I'm not angry at you."

"Then why are you so mad? You can tell me you know. I've got your back bro" tried Bolin gently, not wanting to further anger his brother.

"I'm mad because… because… because… I only got two lousy minuets with my girlfriend and she didn't even kiss me goodbye!" screamed Mako, slamming his hands on the table, leaving burn marks.

"At least you have a girlfriend" muttered Bolin as he sulked into his room.

Mako's rage quickly dissipated when he realized that his stupid anger had only made Bolin more uncomfortable. He gave himself a minute to completely cool off before he knocked on his brother' bedroom door. When there was no answer he opened the door to find Bolin curled up in bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, and tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Bo," begun Mako, "I wasn't thinking at all when I said those things and I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings." When Bolin didn't answer he put his hand on his brother's broad back and rubbed it like he used to when they were little and living on the steets, whenever Bolin was feeling scared. "Korra and I were talking the other day, about you" continued Mako carefully, "we agreed that we want you to meet someone nice, no more than just nice, not another fangirl who just likes you for your arms or because you're a probender but someone who loves you for you." Mako saw his brother's eyes open and watched Bo wipe some of the tears from his face. "I don't know how we're going to help you find her, but we'll do our best."

"Ok" replied Bolin, barely audible.

"You know how if I was with someone you didn't like you would tell me and we would break up?" asked the older brother.

"Yeah." replied the younger, turning his head, wondering what Mako would say next.

"I'm going to do the same for you now. If Korra and I think some girl is just using you, we'll let you know and try to help you with that."

"Thanks Mako, that means a lot to me" said Bolin, embracing his brother tightly.

"You're welcome Bo."

Korra met the brother's at the door to the probending arena at six. None of the three were especially dressed up but each wore something nicer than usual, knowing that they were going out somewhere nicer than usual. Korra led them to a classy restaurant, not expensive but still very nice. Korra would've liked to take Mako out somewhere really fancy but was scared it would remind him of Asami. Their dinner conversation was pleasant and neither Korra nor Mako found anything to gripe to each other about.

When the trio had returned to the loft Korra ran into Bolin's room to grab the presents she and the earth bender had hidden there.

"Close your eyes!" demanded Korra from Bolin's bedroom.

"Oh Korra," complained Mako, "I didn't want you to get me anything, really."

"Sorry," replied Korra, "I meant to say, close your eyes and your mouth. You're getting presents whether you like them or not."

* * *

After a nice dinner at a not-too-expensive place and a short walk through the park - Korra held one brother on each arm - the trio arrived back in the apartment above the arena.

Mako, closed his eyes and told his girlfriend they were indeed closed, which Korra had Bolin confirm before entering into the room. Korra placed two boxes in Mako's lap. One was rectangular and of a medium size and other was smaller and square.

When Mako was allowed to open his eyes he refrained from noting that the gifts were wrapped and he didn't need to close his eyes.

"They're from the both of us" said Korra quietly, waiting for Mako to unwrap his birthday presents.

Mako started with the larger of the two boxes and found a new pair of black shoes. They were definitely nicer than the old scuffed boots he was wearing now, but they were still practical. The smaller box had a thin pair of black leather gloves with a red lining. But there was something embossed into the palm of the left hand; _Korra _was written in blue across the center the glove with the K resting on the thumb and the A below the pinky. The tiniest tear crept out of Mako's right eye.

"I love the shoes Bo, I really do," started Mako, his voice shaking, "and Korra, the gloves…" realizing that Mako was about to really cry Korra jumped over and hugged him. Mako whispered in her ear, "I'm not sad, really, I'm crying because I love you two so much."

"Finding anything you would approve of was hard" confessed Bolin "we knew you wouldn't want us to spend any money on something you couldn't use."

"And I didn't spend almost anything on you" smiled Korra triumphantly, returning to her seat "Tenzin agreed to cover our the gifts and the Avatar has some advantages, like getting seats that were previously reserved for Mr. and Mrs. So-and-so and a killer discount at local restaurants."

Mako knew Korra didn't like to pull the "I'm the Avatar" card, as she hated hand-outs – much like himself – and felt wrong about using her influence that way.

"Thanks so much you two, really. I love you guys so much." said Mako, with a catch in his throat.

"Aww, you're welcome bro!" replied Bolin enthusiastically hugging Mako.

"Let's go down to the pier" suggested Korra, "I bet the stars will be really pretty tonight."

"Ok, ok I get the hint. Night you two, and MAKE GOOD CHOICES!" hollered Bolin as he sauntered his room with his hands in his pockets, a smug look on his face.

"Ah, kids these days" sighed Bolin as he closed the door to his room.

* * *

"Sure" replied Mako, "I'd love to."

The couple walked down to the docks hand in hand, neither rushing, both just soaking up the atmosphere. Mako had attempted to put on his new boots but Korra begged him to go barefoot with her, he was now understanding why.

"Please Mako?" tried Korra, "Just for a couple minutes."

"No Korra, I don't want to float around on an iceberg in the middle of the bay" replied Mako.

"It's perfectly safe, I'm a master waterbender you know?" said Korra winking at Mako.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not a big fan of water, that's all," replied Mako, looking away from the dark expanse and into the city lights.

"I would never let you drown" returned Korra completely serious, "but if you don't want to, it's your birthday and I won't make you." Grabbing the firebender's hand she said "Then let's go inside and have some tea."

"No," replied Mako, "bend away."

Korra's eyes lit up and she bent a very small 'iceberg' but with raised edges so no water would get in. After a few minutes of star gazing from their icy boat Mako admitted "It is kinda nice out here."

"Lie down," suggested Korra.

Mako followed her directions and the pair lay together for another few minutes before Korra felt Mako cringe away from her.

"Water is just so cold, and menacing, especially at night" blurted out Mako.

"I used to think you were cold and menacing," replied Korra, moving closer to the firebender "but now I think you're warm and caring. Not everything is as it seems. Sometimes you just have to close your eyes and jump in." She had his left hand enclosed in both of hers. With a few more encouraging words Mako rolled back over to be kissed softly but passionately on the lips. In his surprise he gasped but soon realized what was going on and returned the favor.

When they again reached the loft Mako let Korra borrow some of his clothes as pajamas and told her that he would bunk with Bolin and she could use his bed for the night, as it was far too late for her to be bending her way back home now. Mako tried to be as quiet as he could not wanting to wake his brother, but Bolin was awake and sitting up on the bed when he looked away from the door.

"Uh, can I stay in your room tonight?" asked Mako, "I thought Korra should stay her instead of going home and I let her have my bed."

"Sure. Hop on in."

Silence ensued but Mako soon broke it again. "And wanted to make sure you knew we weren't messing around or anything. Not that I thought you would think that but I didn't want you to worry" stuttered Mako.

"Don't worry" replied Bolin, "I know you wouldn't, at least, not yet. And you guys are pretty cute, by the way, I watched you from the window for a bit. It's good that you're learning to trust someone besides me."

"I love you bro, night" Bolin muttered, falling asleep.

"Love you too Bo."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bending Hearts and Other Things

Not long after chapter two.

I still don't own any of Nick's amazing characters but I have introduced one of my own. Hope you guys like him. Oh, and I'll try to update very couple of

days (2-5). And I love reviews, I didn't use to like how so many stories asked for them in the footnotes but after getting a few I decided I could enter this in.

"Concentrate Korra" scolded Tenzin, "and not on the spectators, but on the air." Tenzin was referring to Mako and Bolin who were seated some distance away watching the young Avatar attempt to bend air.

She had been able to bend air during the last stages of her fight against Amon but could barely produce a breeze now. She could never bend anything at the beginning of her lessons and usually only produced said breezes for five or so minutes at a time.

Korra sat down and tried to calm herself, she still was rarely able to control her temper when angry with another person but had gotten better at not being frustrated with the air, she breathed the stuff after all.

A voice, from the edge of the courtyard called out "Master Airbender, could I possibly interject for a moment?" The voice came from a young man, hardly older than Mako or Korra, dressed in Northern Water Tribe attire.

"I am sure you could" replied Tenzin "but might you tell us first who you are and what your business is here?"

"My name is Kaiby and I am from the northern water tribe. Please forgive me if I am wrong, but Avatar, I have noted that you are trying very hard to bend the air for the past while with little success."

As the foreigner was speaking Mako and Bolin walked over to see just what was going on.

"I've noticed that too, thanks so much" replied Korra frustrated. She turned away from the young man and grabbed Mako's hand. Mako looked just as angry at someone who apparently decided to intrude upon private training sessions and insult people.

"Forgive me Avatar, I meant not to be insulting" continued Kaiby, "but your training has been water, earth, fire and now air. With the change from water to earth and earth to fire you have learned to fight more and more aggressively. I am suggesting you return to water to learn air."

"How do you mean?" replied Tenzin.

"If you and the Avatar wouldn't mind following my directions for a few minutes I will show you" continued Kaiby." Hearing no objections he said "Let's go to the beach."

When the group had arrived at the shoreline Kaiby began instruction Korra.

"First, I'll have you demonstrate the water whip technique, something you can do in your sleep I'm sure," said Kaiby filling each sentence with praise knowing that the Avatar might not take kindly to a stranger instructing her on bending, something she had been doing ever since she could remember.

Korra demonstrated the technique flawlessly, drawing water from the ocean.

"Now repeat the action, but with as much water as you can manage" continued the stranger.

Again Korra demonstrated.

"Each time now, use half as much water."

Korra did as she was instructed, not seeing the point but trying to keep an open mind. She wouldn't have bothered wasting two seconds on this guy but Tenzin looked as if he were thinking very hard on what the stranger was saying and nodded whenever Kaiby spoke.

Eventually Korra was using almost no water at all.

"Now, Avatar, repeat the technique, but only using moisture from the air, like this" said Kaiby quietly while demonstrating for Korra.

"Ok," replied Korra, the first to speak other than Kaiby.

After Korra had repeated Kaiby's motions he said "Now use the same movements and bend air. Feel the water in the air, let it go, and bend the air."

Korra was beginning to think the guy was nuts but if Tenzin didn't… she'd keep trying, for a little while at least.

Not expecting to see results Korra repeated the motion once more, but to no avail. Each face in the group faltered, except Kaiby's; he sighed and said "I know you don't entirely trust me but believe not me, but in yourself and try again."

This time, when Korra moved she produced a sizable gust of wind, far more than usual.

Shocked, Tenzin jumped in the air and praised the spirits. Korra too was elated and Mako and Bolin were looking at each other is surprise. The entire group celebrated the success Korra had. Kaiby just walked toward the docks and was on the next ferry to the city before anyone noticed his absence.

* * *

The next day Korra was repeating the exercises that Kaiby had shown her in hopes of bending more air. She met minimal success. Korra was able to bend more air, more often, and sustain her bending but hardly enough for her to notice. Luckily Tenzin did.

"Korra, don't be so hard on yourself" lectured Tenzin, "I can see improvements in your performance already. Just keep calm and keep trying."

"I'm trying not to be upset, but I was doing so well yesterday and now, just the same, maybe slightly better" pouted Korra.

"Korra, look at the big picture" said Bolin, backing Tenzin, "you've mastered three elements and you're only seventeen. Most people don't master their own element, like ever."

"I guess you're right Bo," returned Korra.

Silence ensued for a few moments before Mako asked "But who was that guy? Like, is he a master? Or maybe an Air Acolyte from the water tribe or what?"

"My name is Kaiby, in case you have forgotten and I am not a master or an acolyte" retorted the stranger. "Actually, my intentions were to ask the Avatar if she would teach me waterbending. After I taught you that trick I was scared and left, I didn't want to seem like I was trying to bribe the Avatar."

"Wait," started Korra, "you want me to teach you waterbending?"

"If you would oblige Avatar" responded Kaiby, bending slightly at the hip.

"Korra teaching?" laughed Mako, "I'd pay to see that. You only are excused from your lessons half the time and the other half you storm off. How are you supposed to teach someone else?"

"Hey! I've taught you and Bolin a thing or two about bending!" responded Korra angrily.

"Actually Mako has a point" begun Tenzin, "let me finish before you kill your boyfriend" he continued as he noticed Korra walking over to Mako with fire in each fist, "you could learn some patience from teaching, as I think Kaiby was right yesterday when he suggested you return to waterbending for a while. Korra, unless needed I would like it if you would abstain from bending fire or earth, until further notice."

"What?!" screamed Korra, at Tenzin and Mako, "You want me to stop bending? I'm the Avatar and I-"

"Need to listen to those who wish the best for you" said Tenzin, finishing Korra's sentence for her.

Throughout the debate Kaiby had just stood patiently, slightly out of the circle awaiting the Avatar's verdict.

"I will take you as my student," said Korra to Kaiby, "on one condition. You assist in my airbending training. We can bend air in the morning and water after lunch. Be here by one each day, if you're not here, I'll be taking the day off. We can start today." Korra was secretly pleased to have someone ask her to teach them bending but didn't want to show anyone her pleasure just yet.

"Let us return to airbending then," said Tenzin neutrally as he walked back to the edge of the grounds. Mako and Bolin also took their seats on the bench, curious what the waterbender would say next.

* * *

"Today we will work with fire" started Kaiby, "it is more similar to air than earth, and its movements are more circular, like air. I want you to spin your hands and create a cyclone of fire" finished Kaiby, demonstrating the technique with his hands.

Korra nodded and bent the fire. She was determined to take full advantage of this mysterious man and his understanding of the elements; he had managed to teach her how to bend air in ten minutes where it had taken her weeks of training with Tenzin to produce half the result.

"Good." said Kaiby, "Now do the same but instead of releasing the fire, form it into two whips and swing them around you, imaging them as wind."

Korra again did as she was told. She knew some airbending forms that were similar to the movements she was undergoing now and was expecting something similar to yesterday's lesson; moving from one element into another.

Again Kaiby said "Good. Now repeat the form, but each repetition should be more like an airbending form, but don't change too quickly. Master Tenzin, would you be so kind as to provide Korra with what you think is the most similar form she has learned?"

"Certainly," replied Tenzin, moving his arms for Korra to watch and repeat. And Korra did repeat them, bending fire again and again, watching Tenzin and adjusting her form each time to a more circular and less aggressive one.

"Now bend the air" said Kaiby, as if he was asking her to do something as simple as washing the dishes.

"One moment" asked Korra quickly, trying to stay calm and remove any doubts from her mind; she had already been unable to move the air for thirty minutes today and usually was unable to do any more for the day by this time. Kaiby said nothing, but nodded to affirm her request. When Korra had composed herself she repeated the form again and had produced three consecutive slashes of air that raked across the training grounds and fluttered the branches of the trees."

"Woohoo!" shouted Korra jumping up and down.

"May I suggest you work with Tenzin on similar forms while you're still feeling airy?" asked Kaiby calmly, but with the traces of a smile on his lips.

"I think that would be an excellent idea" replied Tenzin. He was very excited at Korra's progress and set immediately into another routine.

While Kaiby was watching Korra, Mako and Bolin walked over to him and sat on the ground on either side of him.

Before either of the brothers could ask begin questioning the waterbender Kaiby begun talking to the dynamic duo.

"I learned I was a waterbender when I was twelve, much later than most benders. Many of the kids who could bend ridiculed those of us who couldn't, especially those like me, those with two bending parents. One day, some of my friends were being harassed by some benders on a bridge. They were trapped. Kids of each end would bend water at them when they tried to escape. They could've jumped off the bridge, we could all swim excellently by that time, but the idea never occurred to anyone. I saw what was happening. I rushed past the two benders on the nearest end of the bridge and yelled at the boy who led the pack of bullies on the other end. He was fourteen and the best waterbender of his age. I told him he had to stop immediately or else. He told me to make him stop. I ran at him but he kept bending water at me. Unlike my friends, being wet didn't stop me from charging on, and I tackled him to the ground. I screamed in his face as he bent relentlessly bent more and more water at me. Since his cronies wouldn't stop I began to cry as I saw my friends being hurt more and more. So finally I began to punch the guy. I wasn't noticing but each time my fist collided with his face the bridge cracked a little bit more."

As Kaiby was telling his story Korra and Tenzin walked over and sat down to listen as well. Tenzin sat next to Bolin and Korra sat next to Mako who put his arm around her waist as she leaned into his chest.

"But the other kids noticed I was waterbending, tearbending actually. My tears coated my fists in ice as I hit him and I only noticed when the other kids ran away, calling out 'Tearbender!' in their wake. That nickname haunted me for the years to come and was one of the reasons I left the North Pole. The other was my very non-traditional learning. As I was five to eight years older than the other newly discovered benders I had more power than them and they were afraid of me. So I was pushed into more advanced groups. I never had time to learn many basic skills and the new bender friends I made were always teaching me things they learned so I could spar with many higher techniques but lacked basic training. When I decided to leave I wanted to travel and see what other benders are like. I was determined to learn how to theoretically bend the other elements. Before I set off, my parents had managed to scrounge up some waterbending scrolls for me to take along so I could practice some of the things I should have learned months before. I knew the closest waterbending master would be in Republic City. Since arriving here a few days ago, I haven't found anyone but our esteemed Avatar who has mastered waterbending, and from Sifu Katara of all people. Most of the teachers here are of a higher level but I wanted to learn from someone who is as widely versed in water as possible."

Breaking the silence Pema called out that lunch was ready and the island residents went inside. Kaiby remained in the courtyard, eating from a pouch that he brought with him each morning. Offers were made each day for him to join everyone else but Kaiby insisted against them. He said it was not for pride, but that he relished the scenery and peace, as well as the sound of his teeth puncturing the food.

"I do some of my best thinking while eating and I would prefer this arrangement to any other I can think of." said Kaiby to a frustrated Korra, "I appreciate your offers, but this arrangement is best, in my humble opinion."

Korra found Kaiby to be infuriating at times with his ceaseless formality and careful wording, but when she thought how many times her mouth had angered Tenzin and Mako, she gave up her anger saying: "If you change your mind you know where to find us."

* * *

"Earth is the natural opposite of air but hopefully I can show you how involved the two are with each other" said Kaiby to Korra. "I would like you to bend a medium sized rock up from the ground-"

"Like this?" asked Korra, not waiting for Kaiby to finish his sentence.

"Yes, that will do just fine. I would like you to let go of it, but catch it each time before it hits the ground and repeat the exercise until your breathing and movements are rhythmic."

Korra followed his instructions without question; she learned weeks ago that Kaiby managed to coax air out of her hands with each lesson and that asking where he was going with his instructions did nothing but increase her confusion with his methods.

"What do you feel?" asked Kaiby while Korra continued the form.

Surprised, Korra answered "Relaxed" assuming that was the correct answer; Tenzin had always wanted her to feel relaxed when airbending.

"Then keep bending." replied Kaiby. After a few more minutes had elapsed and Korra had begun to sweat he asked again "What do you feel?"

Korra's reply this time was "Hot, and tired."

"Appropriate," remarked Kaiby, "but what do you feel in the instance the rock drops, before you catch it?"

Korra's eyes widened as she whispered "Wind."

A smile crept across Kaiby's face. "Yes, wind. When you move earth, air has to move out of its way and to into the place from which it came. As you let the rock drop, strike the air as if you were going to throw the rock, but bend the air instead."

As per usual, after Kaiby had instructed her through a series of movements, she was bending air.

* * *

Korra was glad she had her airbending training in the morning rather than the afternoon. She still thought mornings were evil but she would feel even worse if she lashed out at Kaiby during his waterbending lesson knowing he would never lose his temper during her airbending lesson thereafter. The sixteen year old from the northern water tribe had progressed quickly through the beginner forms due to his practice at higher levels, but as she taught him more and more complicated bending, his progress became painfully slow, at least to Korra. She had mastered water so easily and at a much younger age than Kaiby was now and she often lost her temper when he struggled through a form forgetting that she was the avatar and had a natural advantage.

She had screamed obscenities at Kaiby this afternoon when teaching him the water pinwheel and he was unable to control it and had soaked the avatar for the umpteenth time. After telling him to get a grip and do it right this time and all he would say back was "Yes, Avatar Korra" she began crying and ran inside to find someone to confess to.

Pema and Tenzin were standing in the main room and as she ran in she wrapped Pema in her wet arms, still sobbing.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Pema tenderly, "What happened?"

Korra didn't reply and Tenzin ventured, "Does it have something to do with Kaiby's waterbending lesson?"

At this Korra nodded her head, still resting in the crook of Pema's, now also wet, neck. Korra finally replied back, "Yes. I'm the worst teacher ever. All I ever do is yell at him when he messes up but he never says anything to me if I miss a step or blow him into a tree."

"It's alright dear," assured Pema, "I'm sure he understands."

"But the worst part," continues Korra, between sobs, "is he only ever says 'Yes, Avatar Korra' and tried again. He doesn't say anything else or stop trying. He just gets up and does it again and again and again. I think I know how you felt when I started my airbending training now Tenzin, I think I've stormed off tired with teaching waterbending as many times as I've stormed off tired of learning airbending."

"Patience is the key Korra," said Tenzin softly while patting her back, "to both teaching and learning. I'm sure Kaiby isn't terribly upset. Look, he's still practicing without you."

The thought of Kaiby continuing on when his teacher had apparently bailed on him was enough for Korra to begin crying again, even harder than before.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mako from the doorway, "I heard crying and-" Mako never got to finish his sentence as leapt from Pema's arms and into Mako's.

"Sort of." replied Tenzin who then proceeded to explain to Mako Korra's predicament.

After listening to Tenzin Mako picked up Korra, like the way you would carry a sack of potatoes, and took her to her room. Mako sat on her bed with Korra still in his arms and kissed her gingerly on the forehead. He sat in silence with Korra in his arms until she stopped crying. Her face and shirt, as well as Mako's shirt and scarf were wet and salty from the waterbender girl's tears.

"Korra, sweetie, it's going to be fine." whispered Mako into her ear, his hot breath warming her insides. "I'm sure Kaiby understands. You're the avatar and you have a lot of stress and are bound to let it out sometime or another. You don't have to continue his lessons; you could just stop teaching him. I mean, he mostly just sits and watches most of your airbending lessons now anyway, he's not a big help to you anymore."

Korra's arms are still wrapped around Mako's firm torso but she sits up and says: "Yes, but whenever I can't do something or I just can't bend the air anymore, he gets up and walks over and says something confusing about how the elements are related and by the time he finishes his speech, he has me bending air again. I never see where he's going with the forms he has me do but I never am unable to do anything he asks; the way he teaches baffles me but Tenzin manages to understand how he's doing it and he is adjusting his methods. That's why he steps in less, because he's teaching Tenzin and me."

"I know" replies Mako, kissing her on the lips "you're so cute when you're upset" he continues, stroking her hair.

"Then why would you say that" retorts Korra, realizing he's manipulating her feelings.

"I wanted you to defend him and what he's doing showing you that you can, instead of criticizing him all the time."

"Well, thanks then." replies Korra, kissing her fiery boyfriend on the nose.

"Well," starts Mako, "since we're alone-"

He has to time to finish his thought because Korra finishes it for him. She's pressed her lips into his as she grabs the roots of his dark hair and smells the smoky cinnamon that never leaves him. Mako responds in kind, licking her lips and pulling her as close as their bodies allow. She moves and bites his ear as he sucks on her neck. Soon Mako pulls away. Korra knows they shouldn't be so passionate while on the island when anyone can walk in on them and appreciates his willpower, wishing he had less of it.

"Feeling better?" asks Mako quietly.

"Yes."

"Then how about we go back to the courtyard?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Taking the Heat

Shortly after chapter three

"What?!" screamed Bolin, clearly upset, "You're leaving the fire ferrets?"

"Sorry Bo" replied Korra "between airbending training, teaching Kaiby waterbending, council meetings with Tenzin and Beifong I don't think I'll have time to make it to all the games, much less the practices and I wouldn't want to join and then disappoint you."

"Uh, Bo?" started Mako, "I was thinking about quitting too and getting a real job, something with steady money, you know?"

"Not you too!" screams Bolin in protest grabbing his hair and pulling on it, "We can't be a team with only one of us."

"Sorry Bolin, I'll have to talk about this later, I'm already late for my waterbending lesson" calls Korra, already running toward the pier.

* * *

She knew was most likely going to waterbend her way back to the island as there probably wouldn't be a ferry waiting for her. As Korra rode a wave of her own creation back to Air Temple Island she noticed Kaiby propelling himself in the same direction, assuming he also missed the ferry, except he was aboard a makeshift ice-raft, and was about to be engulfed in her wave….

* * *

Kaiby noticed the avatar rushing toward the island long before she noticed him. Kaiby sighed and attempted to bend himself out of the way but resorted to encasing himself in a sphere of ice, ready to be tossed about. He was tossed, but only for a moment. The top of his protective sphere was melted and Korra peeked her head inside muttering "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

When they arrived on the island Korra apologized again and rubbed the back of her head, obviously embarrassed at almost drowning her waterbending student.

"Okay, today we'll start on the octopus form." said Korra; still blushing, "Do you have any experience attacking it or using it yourself?" asked Korra.

In place of an answer, Kaiby gathered a large volume of water around him and pulled eight even tentacles from it.

"I'll take that a yes then" replied Korra. "But how do you know the octopus form, but still have trouble with intermediate bending?" she asked

"La showed me." was Kaiby's curt reply.

"La, as in the spirits Tui and La?"

"Yes, after being called tearbender for the umpteenth time I ran to the spirit oasis for some solitude. La comforted me, as much as a koi fish swimming in circles can comfort someone, and showed me, somehow. I'm not really sure how he did but I felt the push and the pull, and yin and yang of water."

"Wow. Even my own pupil has had more spiritual contact than me. Just great." huffed Korra. She tried to calm herself by walking in small circles, breathing deeply. She had been so ashamed at her behavior toward Kaiby before and didn't want to relive that feeling.

"Why don't you go to the north pole then?" inquired Kaiby, "If any spirits were to take to you, it would be Tui and La. You're the avatar but also a waterbender. Ask Tenzin to take you on Oogi. Even if it's just for a day or two. Who knows what could happen."

"No more fish talk. Just octopi." said Korra, putting on a straight face again.

* * *

He really was a natural at the octopus form thought Korra after their training session. But she wanted to test him against more than just water, and against multiple opponents….

Korra gathered up Mako, Bolin and Jinora for her lesson the next day.

Korra thumped her foot against the ground and created a line in the stone, a circle around Kaiby. "You will only use the octopus form and you must stay inside the circle" said Korra to her student. Korra had Jinora and the brothers equal distances away from the circle and each other.

"You three ready?" Korra asked her trio of benders.

"Ready" they replied in unison.

"Kaiby, are you ready?" asked Korra, not really caring what his answer was.

Upon seeing Kaiby nod she yelled "Go!" and the elements flew. She instructed her helpers to start easy as fighting against three elements wasn't easy, especially air which few people currently alive have ever sparred against.

Kaiby felt great. He loved the exercise. He loved the octopus form. He ducked a rock Bolin threw and sent a high kick to where the rock came from, releasing an ice shard from his water supply. Blocking the fire was the easiest; he merely had to draw three tendrils together and the fire dissipated. Blocking air was much harder as it cut right through the water so he had to resort to an ice shield. Changing the state the water was in was tiring. Kaiby heard Korra yell "Harder!" and groaned knowing this was going to get much more difficult very soon. What he didn't know was that Korra also made it a competition for the three benders attacking him. Each wanted to knock the waterbender out of the edge of the ring opposite to them. Kaiby had been managing a meager offense before Korra had inspired his assailants but it was next to nothing now.

Korra watched as Kaiby moved his ring of water towards Mako. She had been bending more water for Kaiby to use as time went on and as soon as she bent him the next batch he began to move differently than she had seen him move ever before. He had no offense left and wasn't really defending; he was just ducking, and dodging, like an airbender. Korra was surprised that he had picked up the style so quickly but even more surprising is what he did next; Kaiby ran two steps directly away from Mako and did a one handed kart-wheel, at least he started one.

Kaiby had the tendrils of water wrapped around him when he started but only three of them, and when he stopped on one hand kicked and punched out simultaneously, releasing his entire water supply; a third of it at each attacker. Mako burned through his and Jinora jumped over hers but Kaiby managed to encase Bolin in ice. He grabbed the water Korra bent to him quickly to block the gust he saw Jinora preparing and froze it in front of him, but he didn't see the rapid punches Mako sent, melting away his shelter. Jinora's attack then sent him sprawling across the ground and out of the circle.

"Woohoo!" squealed Jinora, "I won!"

As Korra released Bolin from his cold captivity Kaiby muttered "I don't think I was ever going to win, was I?"

"No" replied Korra, "you wouldn't have."

Mako then piped up and said, "Since he fell out of the ring right next to Bolin, it's a tie."

"You're right" agreed Korra "it was close, but Jinora still won." Korra handed Jinora a hair clip shaped like a butterfly as a prize and as Jinora walked away she stuck her tongue out at Mako.

Seeing Kaiby and Bolin were discussing the match Mako cornered Korra and accused "You were going to let Jinora win all along weren't you?"

"Well, I did want to see you with the butterfly in your hair, and I knew if either of you won you'd still give her the prize" countered Korra. "But don't worry, I have something for you too." She grabbed his hand and hauled him into the trees for a private make-out session.

* * *

Korra was stuck between a tree and her boyfriend's strong frame, with her hands in Mako's hair; her lower lip being slowly chewed on by the firebender as she licked his teeth. Mako's hands explored her torso, starting at her hips and moving up, and up, until his thumbs felt the soft fabric of Korra's bindings; she groaned softly and pressed herself closer to him, if that was even possible. But Mako's hands moved slightly down again and wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her up. Korra's response was to wrap her legs around his waist as her fiery boyfriend sucked her neck, ferociously, knowing full well she's have bruises there afterwards.

_Oh, Mako, you're so good at this. Where did you learn? No, that doesn't matter. Just don't stop this time, please don't…_

_Korra, oh you're so hot. So passionate. So… mine. I'll never stop loving you. I hope you know that. I want you to push me away, refuse me; just don't let me do something I'll regret, please…_

Mako unraveled her legs and set her down again, pressing his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you" as if it were an apology.

"I know" replied Korra, with a tear in her eye, "I know that's why you stop. Because you love me. I'm sorry if I make it hard for you to stop."

"Thanks for understanding; I know you don't want to have to think very hard when we're kissing, so I try to do some for you. I don't want you to let me do anything you might regret later."

"And that's part of the reason why I love you so much" she whispers back as she kisses him on the nose, making him blush.

* * *

"Please, pretty, please with a cherry on top?" pleads Bolin to his brother. They were sitting in the sparsely furnished living room and Bolin was begging his brother not to 'abandon' the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team.

"Bo, we should both be getting real jobs that don't require weeks of practice and prior investments to make money" replies Mako. He loved pro-bending, but a steady income with opportunity for advancements would be the best way they could get their old life back, even if it was almost eleven years ago now.

"But Mako," begged the younger brother, "I hardly get to see you or Korra as it is, if you both leave the team, I'll be all alone…"

Mako remembers the promise he made to Korra; they were to help Bolin find some other solid friends – not to replace his current ones but to add to them – and if possible, a girlfriend.

"Ok Bo. This season will be my last. We just need to find a waterbender. That'll be hard."

"Yeah" agrees Bolin, "there are lots of fire- and earthbenders but waterbenders aren't as common in Republic City…"

Some silence passes where they both think of any people they know who might have any waterbending contacts. "Well, I can ask Asami is she knows anyone. She knows lots of people and they could at least point us in the right direction" says Mako.

"Yeah, the only person I can think of who would know more waterbenders would be Korra" replies Bolin.

"Kaiby!" the brothers shout simultaneously as they run out the door to see if he's still training with Korra on the island.

* * *

"Really?" replied Kaiby "You want me to join the Fire Ferrets?"

Mako and Bolin had managed to catch Kaiby just as he was coming off the ferry from Air Temple Island.

"Yes!" screams Bolin enthusiastically, "We really do. We need a waterbender and we don't know anyone who's any good at probending."

"But Bolin, you don't even know I'm good at probending so-" starts Kaiby

"That's why we have Mako" interrupts Bolin, "he's a great teacher, taught me half of what I know."

"Hey!" counters Mako, "What do you mean half?"

"Well," starts Bolin cautiously, "You taught me to read and write and stuff, but I got 'the talk' from some guy selling cabbages after he saw me strike out with a girl and-"

"Ok, that's enough" says Mako, covering his brother's mouth with his hand.

"Well, if you guys are adamant about it, I guess I could join the Fire Ferrets" replies Kaiby, trying to change the topic back.

"Yes!" Bolin threw his fist in the air and high-fived an unwilling Mako. He then proceeded to capture Kaiby in a platypus-bear hug. "We can start training tomorrow, seven pm. Got it?"

"Yep." replies Kaiby as he heads home, "See you guys tomorrow then."

"Sure thing!" calls Bolin.

* * *

Mako was in the lobby of the town hall waiting for Korra to emerge later that day. Waiting never really bothered Mako that much, other people seemed to get frustrated just by looking at line-ups but Mako had spent enough time on the streets to know that waiting for something you need was better than not getting what you needed so he learned patience; hunger was a cruel teacher but patience was always needed with Korra, especially when it came to her and food. _She should have finished in there a while ago; hopefully nothing urgent has come up._

A flustered looking Korra erupted from the council chambers, literally; she had blown the doors right off their hinges with her firebending and looked ready to scorch anyone else who had the nerve to talk to her.

"Hey Korra" calls Mako softly, not wanting to anger her further "what took so long?"

"Oh hey Mako" came the less-than-enthused reply "just old people being old, you know, the usual."

"I wanted to grab you before you could run anywhere else; I wanted to talk to you about Bolin."

"Sure, what about him?"

"Just that we haven't really been keeping our promise to find him some more friends."

"Oh, right" Korra shook her head. _How could I forget about Bolin! _"Actually" she continued "you'll be on your own for the next week, I'm going to the North Pole with Tenzin, I want to see Tui, who is now Yue I guess, and La, the moon and ocean spirits. But you should meet up with some of the other probending teams. I'm sure some of them would take to Bolin."

"Well, I'm sure that's such a good idea, you know, talking with the competition."

"I guess, but what if you found a team who plays more for fun than winning? I know there probably aren't many but…"

"It's a good idea, actually" replies Mako, "meeting more probenders, but they would probably be just as suspicious of us as we are of them."

Korra doesn't reply and instead takes Mako left hand in her right and leads him towards the arena. They walk in silence for some time before Mako remembers Korra's little plan to leave.

"Hold up. The North Pole?" asks Mako stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah. I think it would be a good idea for me to at least try to connect with the spiritual side of the world." replies Korra nonchalantly.

"And you just woke up one morning with a burning desire to go to the North Pole?" Mako's hands are crossed over his chest below a not very happy mouth.

Seeing her boyfriend's arms cross send her hands to her hips and she retorts, louder than intended "No I did not!" Composing herself somewhat, Korra continues, "Actually Kaiby mentioned them while training one day and I thought connecting with water spirits would be easier, perhaps, than other aspects of the spirit world, since I'm a waterbender first and foremost."

"So this was his idea?"

"Sort of, yes."

Mako suddenly developed an urge to see just what Kaiby was made of at practice tomorrow.

* * *

Korra had left with Tenzin for the North Pole on Oogi earlier today. Ever since Korra left Mako had been in a foul mood. He tried not to let Bolin notice, afraid that it would only make him sadder, but Bolin was too perceptive, especially when it came to his firebending brother. However, Bolin had yet to ask him about it and Mako wasn't about to spill his guts, knowing full well how uncomfortable it would be for Bolin to hear. When their time slot in the gym rolled around Mako was ready to let out some of his anger in a semi-controlled manner.

Mako surveyed the waterbender as he warmed up before they started drills, wondering how he would fare. Kaiby was shorter than Mako but taller than Bolin. Similarly his build was between the lean muscular Mako and the buffer Bolin. Kaiby wasn't slow by any means, Mako had seem him training under Korra and knew that, but would he be able to keep up with the fast pace of probending?

Mako proceeded to explain the rules of probending. "Waterbenders and firebenders can only bend for one second at a time. Only waterbenders can aim for the head. Water cannot be changed into ice or vapor. And you can only knock the opponents out through the back of the court, never the sides."

"Ok," replied Kaiby, "that's not so complicated."

"Probending is all about being light on your feet" started Mako, unimpressed with Kaiby's response, "and being able to dodge, block, and strike within seconds. So, I'd like to start with you defending against Bolin. Waterbenders often play defense for the team as they telegraph their intentions with their bending the most. Korra, however, wasn't a big fan of that and often switched into offense whenever possible. I want to see what you can handle. Just stay in front of the net, that way the earth discs won't break anything and it'll mimic the limitations of the court."

"And I just draw water from the tank? Would it be more effective for me to make ice-boundaries on the floor? Then you could make sure I stay within them and I have access to water more like the court" suggesteded Kaiby.

"Yeah!" responded Bolin, "That's a great idea."

_Just full of great ideas huh? He's full of something alright…_ thought Mako to himself.

When Kaiby had set the boundaries Mako whistled for them to start. Bolin wasted no time throwing two discs straight at Kaiby who just side-stepped them. As Bolin sent more and more discs crashing into the net Kaiby just dodged; he would duck, kart-wheel, and spin around everything Bolin threw at him.

_Ok, so he's light on his feet too _though Bolin, _guess I'll have to anticipate his dodges._

Bolin would draw two or three discs each time but held one back for a half-second and propelled it into Kaiby's dodging form. Kaiby had rarely used water until now; but now it was necessary for him to draw from the reserves around him to block the discs while avoiding others.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Mako's angry voice stopped the other benders in their tracks.

"You asked me to defend again Bolin, so I didn't attack" replied Kaiby putting his hands on his hips, obviously confused.

"Well, start up the offense now." responded Mako, "I want to see that too."

Kaiby nodded and they two benders resumed training. When Kaiby managed to dodge the first few discs, he sent out a kick of water that Bolin merely stepped away from and returned to his offense. Mako wasn't impressed with Kaiby's attack, his defense was good, great really, but he wouldn't tell him; it would just go to his head.

Kaiby was determined to at least satisfy Mako. He tried to turn up his offense but found it difficult to stay within the waterbending time limit. Occasionally he would lash out with a water whip but they always became needed to defend since they took so long to conjure. After a few more minutes Kaiby was exhausted but noticed Bolin was tiring as well.

Bolin saw Kaiby falter and immediately threw two discs, one at each side of Kaiby's ribcage, so he would have to move but would still be caught by one or the other.

_Good one Bo _though Mako prematurely, smiling as he waited for Kaiby to be knocked into the net.

The blow never came though; at the last possible moment Kaiby did the splits and lashed out with his arms, forming an ex with them and sending a similar looking water attack at Bolin.

Like his brother, Bolin celebrated too early; he was putting his hands on his hips and beginning to smile at his cleverness when the water hit him and threw him back into the wall.

"Whoa" said Bolin weakly; rubbing his head "I didn't see that coming."

_Neither did I_ thought Mako. "Not bad."

"Korra said getting a compliment from you was like getting water from a rock" replied Kaiby with a smirk on his face.

"What?" said Mako, looking offended, "I said 'Not bad.'"

Kaiby just laughed and went over to Bolin to make sure he was alright.

"How did you move like that?" inquired Bolin, "Like, me and Mako are both known for being quick but I've never seen anyone bend like that, I mean, move that flexibly before. N-not saying your waterbending was bad, because it was good, r-really good actually" he stuttered trying not to offend his new teammate this early on.

"Thanks, Bolin. Really. I get what you mean; I just do a _lot_ of stretching" was Kaiby's reply.

"Well, since we don't have much time left, we can finish with target practice" said Mako stiffly. The other two set up targets and tried their best to pulverize them in the remaining time.

* * *

"Mako, why don't you like him?" asked Bolin

"Why don't I like who?"

The brothers were shopping in town for groceries when Bolin blurted out his question.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Kaiby. You didn't say one nice thing to him all practice."

"If I remember correctly, I didn't say a single mean thing either." Mako was not interested in having this conversation right now and was showing it. However, Bolin disregarded his brother's anger and stayed on topic.

"Not being mean isn't the same as being nice Mako, you know that. It isn't hard to say 'good work' or 'nice move' or anything positive really. Heck, when he floored me I was stunned. He was amazing."

"He actually did do really well today. Much better than I expected."

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Bolin replied exasperated.

Mako dug his hands into his pockets "I didn't want it to go to his head. It was his first practice with us and I don't want him to get cocky."

"Does he look like he's overconfident to you? You've seen him practice under Korra; every time he does anything he looks to her to make sure it's good enough. He always refers to someone else to make sure he's doing it right. You could at least try to make him feel like he's meeting _your_ expectations." Bolin usually let his brother have his way, since he usually knew best and generally, things would be ok. But this time he wouldn't let Mako push Kaiby around. "Please, just try to be a little nicer for me, and for Korra, since she teaches him too."

Mako's fists clenched and he fought to control the fire in his hands as he heard the sound of his girlfriend's name. "Don't talk about her" muttered Mako.

"Sorry bro, were you guys having a fight or something?" Bolin has noticed his brother's bad mood but just attributed it to not being able to see Korra for a week.

"No" Mako replied curtly. "She left because of _him_. Going to the North Pole was his bright idea."

"Oh. But don't you want Korra to succeed and connect with her spiritual side?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Mako flared up again.

"Then shouldn't you be happy for her? Instead of being mad at Kaiby."

"Yes, I am happy that she's developing her abilities, but… if she's hurt while she's away or something happens… I won't be there to help and it'll be all. _His_. _FAULT_."

"Mako, she has Tenzin with her. You know he'd never let anything happen to her." Bolin holds Mako's face and looks at him intently. Mako knows that Bolin is right, if he's standing up to him, then Bo is usually right.

"I know Bo, you're right."

Mako hugs Bolin tight and then realizes that he's been pouring his heart out between fruit vendors and blushes. "Well, seeing as we're already talking" continues Mako rubbing his arm uncomfortably, "I also feel threatened by Kaiby. He's so good already. He's actually learned bending from masters, not thugs and from the Avatar no less. And he's water tribe. What if Korra likes him better, what if…" Mako's voice trails off as he peruses through a selection of mangoes.

"Really Mako?" Bolin replies, obviously unimpressed with his brother's knowledge of how girls work "You really think that Korra would give you up for anybody?"

"Well, not anybody but maybe for someone like-"

"Mako, listen to me for just a minute. You may be Korra's boyfriend but I'm her best friend. Besides you that is." Bolin quickly adds, upon seeing his brother's face turn angry again. "But seriously Mako, she says you're the hottest thing since burnt toast. Her words, not mine. She really loves you Mako and you should know. She's told you so many times and in so many ways."

"Oh Bo. I know you're right, it's just hard for me to believe sometimes."

"Thanks big bro, it means a lot coming from you."

The bending brothers finish up shopping and lug their purchases home. Mako doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, and neither does Bolin, because his brother is happy and he was able to make him feel that way.

A special thanks to emmylia6 and Zinnia99 for their support!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chasing Hearts

It begins right where chapter 4 ends, but skips around a bit. I'm trying to keep one chapter ahead of what I'm posting, so if I take too long, just review me and say so and I can have the next one up pronto

Also, the announcer's (Shiro Shinobi?) voice will be in bold print during probending matches.

When Korra landed back on Air Temple Island the first thing she did was jump into Mako's waiting arms yelling "Catch me!"

Mako managed to catch his girlfriend but just barely. She had propelled herself using some of her latest airbending tricks making her hard to catch. She had her legs wrapped around Mako's waist and her arms around his neck, her forehead leaning against his. They kissed once, quickly, knowing they would have more time together later.

Bolin was waiting with Pema and the kids off to one side. An acolyte took Oogi off to a stable after Tenzin dismounted, carrying his and Korra's things. As Tenzin walked over to his family, Bolin ran over to see his.

"Korra!" yelled Bolin wrapping the other two in a bear hug, "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too," Korra tried to reply, struggling for breath "but Bo, I can't breathe." she managed to squeak out.

"Oh I'm sorry" replied Bolin, still smiling broadly.

"Hey why are you guys all dressed up?" asked Korra her hands on her hips, and sniffing Mako "And wearing cologne too?"

"We're going to take you out for a night on the town" replies Mako smugly, rubbing his nose against Korra's.

"Well, it'll probably be Asami who's taking us out, at least I bet she'd insist on it, because we invited her too." added Bolin shyly. "I've sorta been keeping up with her and thought it would be nice to have a fourth wheel to go with the third."

Korra wasn't sure if she understood Bolin's intentions for asking Asami to join them but was interested to say the least.

"Sure we can go out." informed Korra, "After I tell you _all_ about the North Pole. Oh, and Mako, would you get Jinora? I think she'd appreciate the full story and not the summary I've prepared for Ikki and Meelo. We'll be waiting in my room."

"Jinora" started Mako, unsure how best to approach the airbender, "Korra wanted to talk to you, if you're not busy."

"Not at all" came her reply. Jinora put down her impressively large book and followed Mako back to Korra's room.

They found Bolin and Korra waiting, Bolin in an armchair in the corner and Korra sitting on her bed.

"So," started Korra, "we stayed with the current waterbending master of the North Pole and whatever. We were only there for three full days not including the evening we got there and the morning we left. Nothing was really special about the accommodations except that it reminded me of home, a little and made me both more and less homesick at the same time."

Jinora was glad that Korra requested her presence for the telling of her story. It frustrated her being lumped with the rest of her siblings sometimes. She really appreciated Korra for including her and for thinking she was old enough or smart enough to understand whatever she was going to say, if not both.

"I spent most of the time meditating at the Spirit Oasis," continued Korra, "where La, the Ocean Spirit stays. Yue, the Moon Spirit, is seen there occasionally but I never saw her, I just saw La. Although anyone can see La, he's just a koi fish in a pond. I was asked to do some advising – which was mostly listening to important people figure out their problems while I sat there – between bouts of meditation but not much else disturbed me." Looking at Jinora she went on, "Your dad spent most of the time meditating too, probably enjoying the quiet, - I think he even fell asleep for a while – but on the last full day we were there, when Tenzin wasn't with me, I felt a push, like someone was going to push me into the pond, and then a pull, preventing me from falling in. I looked around but no one was there. At first I thought it was Tenzin airbending me but I knew he wouldn't do anything like that. So I continued meditating and it happened again, the push and the pull, but this time I remembered what Kaiby had said about feeling La and just remained still, feeling the push and pull and I embraced it.

"So," started Bolin, interrupting "were you actually being pushed or what?"

"No Bo, I wasn't it just felt like it was. I think it was my chi flowing, actually. Anyway, so I asked why I never felt this way before."

_**Flashback **_

_You never tried to feel this way before._

I've been meditating for months and I've never felt like this, and I was trying most of the time!

_But you knew what to expect from me._

Not really, I just knew what Kaiby said had happened to him.

_You shouldn't expect things though; it is an easy way to lose them._

Then what should I do?

_Ask for them._

Ask who for what? I just want to be able to connect like this more often, not like, all the time, but be able to get advice.

_You just answered your own question Avatar Korra._

What do you mean?

_Think. _

Ok. So, I want to be able to ask you, or other spirits or my past lives for guidance.

_Do you ask others for guidance? Do you accept their help?_

No, but I sometimes accept their help.

_How can you ask something as old as time for wisdom if you are deaf to those right in front of you?_

I-I don't k-know…

_Yes you do Avatar._

I have to listen to other people, and…

_Reflect on what they have to say. You may not adhere to their suggestions, but by hearing them you may come to your own conclusion, whatever that may be._

I wish I could do this as easily as Aang could…

_Avatar Aang was very patient and rarely resorted to force. However, in a war sometimes force is needed, in the right amount. This may be why you have so much aggression, to make up for an earlier deficit. _

That makes sense.

_You may not receive help when you ask for it, but you will never get exactly what you need unless you make a request._

Thank you La, you have been very helpful.

_I am glad to have been of assistance to you Avatar Korra. Did you want to ask me for anything in particular?_

No, I think my only question was 'will you answer me'.

_Then my answer is yes._

_**End Flashback**_

"And that was what happened. Just that. But the trip was relaxing."

"Wow Korra that sounds so cool" said Jinora as she looked up at the young Avatar.

"I guess it was pretty special" Korra admitted. "But if you two could excuse us" Korra motions towards Bolin and Jinora, "I have some things I want to talk about with Mako, if you don't mind."

Jinora whipped up and air scooter and was gone almost instantly, yelling in her wake "Thanks Korra!"

Bolin just smirked and looked back and forth between the waterbender and the firebender for a moment before saying "You kids have fun."

After they were alone Mako moved in to kiss Korra but she put her hand on his mouth. "Hold on there Mr. Hat Trick, I actually do have things to talk to you about, before any of that stuff." Seeing Mako's face return to a more serious one she continued, "So where are we on the Get-Bolin-Friends front?"

"Actually," replied Mako running his hands through his spiky hair, "he's really hit it off with Kaiby. We've hung out a bit with some of the newer probending teams, to sorta show them the ropes but Bo hasn't taken to anyone really."

"Well, that's a start at least."

Mako then surprises Korra by lunging across the bed and pinning her arms down while hovering over her stomach. "Gotcha."

Korra then lets Mako move in for the kiss but before he can, she uses her airbending to blow him away from her and runs out of her bedroom calling "If you want to kiss me you're going to have to catch me!" and her laughter trials after her.

Mako sprints down the hallway after Korra with a huge smile on his face. He sees Korra nearly knock Tenzin over but Mako catches him before he can fall; when Mako looks down the hall again Korra is nowhere to be seen.

"Pema," asks Mako as he walks into the kitchen, "have you seen Korra?"

"No, no I'm afraid I haven't seen her for a while" lies Pema but while pointing out the window.

"Ok, thanks" Mako replies, a smug look forming on his face. He creeps outside and around behind where he thinks Korra's hiding and sees movement in the bushes. He jumps in trying to keep Korra from escaping but finds Bolin under him instead, encased in ice with a sock – dirty by the looks of it – in his mouth. Mako melts the ice off of his chilly brother and asks "Korra?" not needing to say anything more. Bolin just nods and discards the smelly sock.

"I don't know where she is though bro; she just grabbed me as I walked out the door and froze me."

The pair walks out of the bushes and Mako is immediately trapped in earth. Korra jumps down from a nearby tree, cushioning her fall with airbending.

"So, you think you're pretty hot stuff?" questions Korra as she squished Mako's cheek.

"Well, I heard you think I'm the hottest thing since burnt toast…"

"_BOLIN_!" hollers Korra, "_You're not supposed to tell Mako that_!"

Bolin's head turns to the ground and he runs his foot in the ground, suddenly fascinated with it. "Well, Mako wasn't feeling very… confident… the other day and I thought it would cheer him up." Bolin looks up at Korra again "And it did help."

"Well…" decides Korra, "I guess _this_ time its ok but don't go making a habit of telling him what I tell you in _confidence_. And you" Korra gestures at her captured boyfriend "will not ask your brother what I've been telling him. Get it?"

"Got it." They say in unison.

"Good." Korra replied. She then proceeded to walk away, still smiling.

The Fire Ferrets had been practicing for some weeks now and had their first match coming up. Bolin wanted the team to spend some 'quality time' together outside of training so they could really be a team. He felt like neither he nor his fiery brother had _really_ got to know Kaiby and that they should change that.

The two were cleaning up after practice, still in their work-out clothes; dark pants and old muscle shirts, each with a few good rips in them.

"Mako, it's just a walk in the park. We should get to know each other better, it'll help us work as a team." said Bolin clearly annoyed at his brother's lack of interest.

"Why Bo? We already know each other as well as we ever will."

"Well yeah, but we don't know anything about Kaiby except that he's from the North Pole."

"That's ridiculous Bo. We know lots about him."

"Oh yeah. Like what?" challenges Bolin.

"Well we know that… that… that he doesn't like spicy food."

"Great job Mako, we know one kind of food he doesn't like. Can you think of anything else? Hmm?"

"… No." confesses Mako, embarrassed that he can't recall anything about his other teammate.

"I've been thinking Mako, you two are really similar."

"And what makes you think that?" asks Mako, not seeing any resemblances between himself and Kaiby.

"For one, you don't want to talk about your past and you both avoid all questions about it. The difference is that you avoid questions with cold indifference and he just keeps talking, making it seem like he's telling you about himself but changes the topic so… artfully that you don't notice it at the time."

"Bo, I think you're right yet again" smiles Mako, putting his arm around his brother.

"I think I like hearing you say that. It has a certain _je ne sais quio_ to it" returning the smile.

The two benders walked toward the police station; they were supposed to meet Kaiby there and head out for the day from there.

"Let's play twenty questions" suggested Bolin seated under a large tree with his teammates. The leaves are changing as winter is approaching. However, during the day it's still warm.

"Play what?" asks Mako, leaning against the tree.

"Twenty questions. One of us asks a question and the others have to answer truthfully" was Bolin's reply.

_I see what he's doing _thinks Mako, _it is a good idea, but this could get very awkward, very fast._

"Ok, I'll start" continues Bolin, "What's your favorite thing to do for fun, besides probending."

"I enjoy reading historical fiction" was Kaiby's reply.

Mako furrows his brow but responds "Being with Korra."

"Ok Mako, your turn then" prompts Bolin.

"Hmm. What's your least favorite element?"

"Fire" replied Bolin quietly.

"Earth" was Kaiby's response "because you can't always see it coming. I can see all other benders draw their element or create it from somewhere but earthbenders can move the rocks beneath my feet without me knowing until it's too late."

"Who do you miss the most?" asked Kaiby, as he realized it was his turn.

"My parents" replied the brothers at once.

"Oh" responded Kaiby innocently, "do they live somewhere else?"

Mako turned his head to look at Bolin; from this angle Kaiby couldn't see his face. Bolin looked at the ground and said weakly "No. They died when I was six, Mako was eight. A firebender killed them right in front of us."

Kaiby gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh! That would be why you dislike fire. I am _so_ sorry for bringing that up. I really am… That must have been so hard for you…" Kaiby was tearing up from sadness and embarrassment.

Bolin looked up when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the waterbender "No, no, it's ok. It doesn't bother us as much as it used to." As Bolin stood up to go and comfort Kaiby, Mako stood up, as if he was leaving. But at that moment, someone bent the earth from behind the bending brothers and grabbed Mako's wallet as he struck Bolin in the head. Bolin fell to the ground and Mako's instinct told him to make the thief pay for what he had done. But Kaiby was already chasing the offender, yelling back at Mako "Stay with Bolin, I'll get this guy."

"Bo. Bo are you ok?" asked Mako, holding his brother's head in his lap. Sitting up Bolin replied "I'll be fine; you've hit me harder in practice."

Mako hugged his brother, happy he was fine, and over Bolin's shoulder he saw Kaiby pursuing the thief. Mako knew Kaiby was quick, he moved like lightning during practice, but in the open, Kaiby was just plain _fast_. The thief wildly flung a chunk of earth at Kaiby who hurdled it and twisted in mid-air to extract moisture from the air. Upon landing he threw ice claws at the thief's feet, effectively tripping him up. Kaiby then proceeded to draw water from the grass around him and held it above his head before asking for the wallet back.

"H-here. J-just take it. P-p-please don't hurt me. I-I'm j-just st-starving and I had to get some m-money from somewh-where" stuttered the thief.

Kaiby pocketed Mako's wallet and pulled out some papers from another pocket and handed them to the thief before splashing water on the ground around him and walking away.

"Wow" said Mako, stunned. "That was some amazing open field running."

"Thanks, here's your wallet back" replied Kaiby, handing the leather back to the tall firebender.

"Hey, what did you give him?" asked Mako hoping it wasn't anything from his wallet.

"Some coupons for a noodlery downtown" replied Kaiby casually.

"Well, I think that's enough bonding time for today" said Bolin, laughing nervously.

"Ok guys, let's play hard and play smart. Kaiby, remember to keep a strong center, don't let them tire you out my making you move all over the court and knock down any earth discs you can since they hurt us the most. Let's go." Mako was never great at giving pep talks but Bolin still seemed out of it from the earlier incident so he handled it today.

**Welcome one and all to the first probending match of the season! We have the Fire Ferrets facing off against the High Rock Spider Worms! Both are rookie teams but this should be a hot match to watch!**

Korra was sitting opposite the announcer's booth, almost at eye level with the players, with Jinora. She thought the girl could make some good use of time off the island. And Tenzin wouldn't notice she was gone with the baby keeping him so busy. Probably.

**And here they are folks! This year's rookie favorite, the Fire Ferrets! Look at that folks, the Fire Ferrets seem to have yet another new waterbender. Let's see if he can fill the Avatar's big shoes.**

"Hey!" called Korra from her seat "My feet aren't that big!"

**My apologies Avatar Korra, and wow she has a set of lungs doesn't she folks? Oh and they're off! The Spider Worms' waterbender seems to have Bolin on the ropes, but Mako moves in with some punches that are too hot to handle! The Ferrets' new waterbender seems to have his hands full with the opposing earthbender who doesn't seem to be letting up soon! Oh! That disc is headed straight for – Mako! The Ferrets' waterbender moved out of the way just in time but Mako moved into the way, taking a hard hit to the head!**

Most of the stadium is looking to the referees for an illegal head-shot call but the whistle doesn't sound.

**Since the disc wasn't aimed at Mako it looks like there won't be a call. And Bolin's knocked into zone two by the Worms' waterbender! But look here folks, the Ferret's waterbender is standing over Mako, defending against two, no all three opposing players. There's dust everywhere! I can't see what's going on!**

"Oh no." said Korra to Jinora, "Kaiby's going to get pummeled, first by the Worms and then by Mako. Oh no."

"What's Mako going to do to him? He looks like he's unconscious" asks Jinora.

"He didn't knock down the disc that hit Mako. We were always supposed to knock them down if because they really hurt to get hit by. So Mako will work him like a polar bear-dog next chance he gets." Korra replied.

**Oh golly! It doesn't look like Mako' getting up but the Ferret's waterbender is bending fantastically! He's somehow defending against all three of the Spider Worms. Bolin's knocked into zone two by the Worm's firebender, but he returns the favor sending the waterbender back into zone two as well!**

"Wow! shouted Jinora "He's really good isn't he?"

"He's amazing" came Korra's whispered reply.

Were you that good Korra? I never got to see any of your games."

"I don't know, I was pretty good but I don't think I ever defended _that_ well. I preferred offence."

**Mako seems to be coming to folks. And what a spectacle to wake up to!**

All Mako could see was an orange and white blur in front of him, but the image was confused even more by the water he surrounding it. _Bolin is behind me, so this must be Kaiby in front of me… Wow… he's not moving an inch… that's what I call a strong center… Oh. I should probably help out now. Oooh, headache…_

**And Mako's back in the thick of things! Bolin manages to knock the Worms' earthbender back with a double whammy! And there's the bell! The Ferrets scape a win in the first round!**

As the Ferrets huddle together Kaiby bursts into tears "Oh I am _so _sorry Mako! I forgot to knock down the disc and you got hit in the head and the ref didn't even call it and-"

"It's ok, it's fine really" replies the firebender, "It's not just your fault, I should have been looking too. Kaiby…"

The teary-eyed waterbender looks up at his captain "That was the best defense I've ever seen. Keep it up."

Kaiby nodded furiously as the referee whistled for them to end their huddle. Bolin pats Kaiby on the back as they take their places.

Before the teams are given the go ahead, the Worm's firebender turns to the waterbender and says "Check out the tearbender."

Kaiby is the only one to hear. Mako and Bolin were both too into the game to notice.

**And round two had begun. Mako dodges an attack from the opposing waterbender as he strikes at the Worms' earthbender. The earthbender blocks the attack and retaliates against Bolin. The Ferret's waterbender and the Worm's firebender are duking it out now folks, just look at the concentration on their faces. The waterbender narrowly dodges a flurry of fiery fists and is now retaliating.**

Out of the corner of Mako' eye he sees Kaiby ready an attack; but he isn't focused on the water moving in response to Kaiby's hands but the water coming from his eyes, fogging the mask. Kaiby sweeps his left arm in an arc starting from his left side, following with an arc from his right arm, then his right leg and a sharp kick from the last limb.

**The Worms' firebender is soaked now folks! I've just been informed the Ferret's waterbender's name is Kaiby **(Korra could be seen with Jinora in the announcing booth now) **and that quadruple attack he just released knocked the opposing firebender into Zone three. Mako's been pushed back a zone by the earthbender as Bolin kicks a set of discs at the Worms' waterbender moving him back into zone two! Bolin is busy defending as Kaiby and Mako attack.**

From her new seat in the announcing booth Korra had a much better view. The announcer was surprised to see her entering the booth between rounds but since she is a former player – and the Avatar – he had let her stay with minimal rebuttal. Her seats before were really good, arguably the best in the house; eye level with the players but exactly centered so one team started on each side of her vision. However, she could see the Ferret's strategy much better from above. Korra watched the Ferrets, enraptured in the cascade of bending. She watched as Kaiby stood in front of Mako and anticipated the firebender's strikes, dodging them while launching his own against the helpless earthbender. _Wow, they're really in sync… how is Kaiby able to predict what Mako's thinking before Mako even does?_

**And Kaiby's hit the floor, on purpose! He punches water at the earthbender as Mako sends a string of attacks in close pursuit! The earthbender is knocked back into zone three and the ferrets advance into the Worms' first zone. Mako's still fresh from being behind the action, making up for the exhausted Bolin who's been pushed back a zone by fire. The Worms seem to be on the ropes folks with the looming threat of a second round knockout. Kaiby douses the fiery onslaught brought on by the opposing firebender and whips water at the earthbender! Bolin blocks water and sends another pair of discs at the earthbender pushing him into zone three – and Mako's flaming fists blast him into the drink! It's two on three now folks! The Worms are all offense now as they manage to knock Kaiby back into the Worms' first zone. But it doesn't look like water and fire mixes well for the Worms. At least not near as well as it did for the Ferrets. Kaiby manages to block the oncoming attacks from the Worms while Mako and Bolin hash it out. The Worms' waterbender is now in the drink, courtesy of Bolin and Mako takes the round and the match with a fabulous finishing kick!**

As the winners wave at their fans as they're taken back to their dressing room Bolin blows out kisses – as per usual – to all the pretty girls he can see. He sees on especially pretty blonde girl and blows one right at her, but she blushes and turns away. When Bolin looks back, she's already gone.

P.S.

If you're ok with Bosami, let me know cause I have other ideas for him if you don't.

P.P.S.

I 3 reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unfolding

Immediately after chapter five

In case anyone is wondering, I still don't own any of this LoK stuff, unless you don't recognize the names, then they're mine. Italicized now means that the character is thinking to themselves, if you hadn't noticed. But stressed syllables may also be in italics. Also, I'm going to introduce a plot by the end of the chapter! Hopefully you guys like it!

"You guys were amazing out there!" Korra screamed as she ran into the locker room, Jinora in tow.

"Korra!" yelled Bolin, "You can't just burst in here. We're barely decent!" Bolin is wrapped in a towel and nothing else and luckily the other two boys are still in their gear, from the waist down.

"He's right" adds a blushing Mako, "you should knock or something, especially when you bring guests…"

"Oops" replied Korra, taking Jinora by the hand and heading out the way they came. "Sorry guys."

"She sure is bold" states Kaiby into the silence.

"Yeah," replies Mako. He wasn't sure how to take Kaiby's statement. _He probably didn't mean anything by it…_

The team showered and left the room in silence, the tension was almost tangible.

Later that night Bolin walked up to the Sato Mansion. He intended to ask Asami if she would sponsor the Fire Ferrets this year in the tournament, assuming they got that far. _I really hope she doesn't think we're greedy or anything._

Bolin knocked politely on the door and which was answered by Asami's butler. "Please come in. Here to see Miss Sato? Er, Bolin was it?" asked the butler, clad in starched blacks and whites.

"Yes, if she's available" replied Bolin nervously. The grandeur of the Sato Mansion made him much more nervous to ask Asami than if he were talking over a bowl of noodles at Narook's.

"I will inform her of your arrival, if you would be so kind as to wait here." The butler strode down one of the many halls as Bolin sat on an expensive looking chair placed near the door, probably for visitors such as himself.

Asami strode down the hall the butler disappeared in within moments. She wore a black pencil shirt with a white button down shirt and had pair of red earrings in.

"Hey Bolin, what's up?"

"Um, not much you?" came the earthbender's reply.

"Oh you know, just business stuff." Asami waved her hand like running a multi-yuan corporation was as easy as sweeping out the kitchen. "Did you want to ask me something specific? It's not like you to just drop by to chat."

Bolin was trying to avoid looking right at his shoes, but still didn't want to make eye contact with Asami. "Yes, actually. I was wondering, you know if you'd like, if you would, um-uh, sponsor the Fire Ferrets again this year when – I mean if – we make it into the annual tournament? I'd understand if you don't want to with the whole Mako and Korra thing and all-"

"Oh Bolin, I'd love to sponsor you guys again! Just because I'm not dating Mako doesn't mean I don't think you guys are an awesome probending team" Asami replied.

"Really?!" responded Bolin hopping into the air and clapping. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! You're the best Asami!" Bolin ran over and hugged his fashionable friend.

"Don't worry about it Bolin. Just make sure to tell me when all of your matches are. Oh and your new teammate will need a matching uniform. Hmm. Bring him over sometime this week and I'll have him fitted for something. But maybe call first, I have a client from the Fire Nation coming out soon but he hasn't told me when he's scheduled to arrive." Asami's hands were on her hips now, and a look of concentration on her face.

"Well, I'd best be going" started Bolin "I don't want to be out too late, Mako will worry. I promise I'll come by again later to do something fun Asami."

"Ok, Bo. Take care."

"Sure thing. Bye"

"Bye!"

_It's a shame we're both so busy all the time. We really should spend some more time together… _thought Bolin as he made his way back to the arena.

When Bolin got back to the apartment he could hear Korra's giggle and his brother's deeper, throatier laugh from behind the bedroom door and decided to turn in for the night, not really wanting to listen to the happy couple be so… _happy_.

"Stop! Stop tickling me!" squealed Korra in response to Mako's attempts to give in. "If you stop I'll tell you. Just stop already you'll make me pee myself!"

Mako pulled back and sat on the end of his bed, watching a suspicious Korra straighten up after being humiliated by his tickles. He knew her well enough to know that she rarely lied – mostly because she was a terrible liar – and was probably serious about peeing herself.

"Ok. So there was a girl sitting a few seats away from me and Jinora. She had light hair and was cheering for you guys. She had her eyes on Bolin the _entire time_. I could hear her mumbling to herself when he was playing well and could see her wince whenever he took a hit."

"So there was another fan girl who really likes Bolin" interrupted Mako, "big whoop."

"Yeah well she isn't just another fan girl. She never screamed his name, never blew kisses at him or anything else most girls did."

"A shy fangirl. Even bigger whoop." Mako was lying on his stomach, holding his face in his hands looking extremely unimpressed.

"And," started Korra, confident in her trump card "I saw Bolin blow her a kiss from my wonderful seat in the announcing booth, and she blushed and _ran away._ She looked like she was pretty choked up." Korra's arms were crossed in what she thought was triumph.

"Well then, she might just be normal after all" replied Mako. "I don't see how this is any big discovery. I know there are some normal female fans, not many but they do exist."

"Well I thought she was really nice, but if you don't have anything nice to say, I'm going home." Korra crawled off the bed and had the doorknob in her hand when Mako grabbed her from behind and said "I love you. It's late, please stay?" as he snuggled his face in her neck.

"Fine, but you get the couch" she replied, throwing a pillow at him. Mako grabbed it, smirking and went to get an extra blanket from the closet.

Mako and Bolin were up well before Korra; they were busying themselves making breakfast in the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible because they both knew how grumpy Korra could get if she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"So" started Mako, a smiling creeping across his lips "how's Asami been?"

"Oh pretty good I think" replied Bolin, completely unaware of his brother's inferences "busy with Future Industries and stuff but good."

"That's good."

"We should go visit her sometime, all three of us" continued Bolin, "she probably gets a bit lonely with such a big house and no one in it."

"Have you been visiting her?" Mako leaned back against the sink, his elbows above the lip, almost touching the soapy water.

"Yeah. Once in a while." Bolin was frying eggs and still not catching onto what his brother was implying. "She doesn't hate you, or Korra, just so you know."

"I didn't think she would. She's a pretty understanding person." Smiling broadly Mako poked his brother in the ribs making him jump slightly before saying "So, do like her a little, or a lot?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like Asami, I mean, not as much as you or Korra, since you guys are my family but yeah I like her" replied Bolin as he plated the eggs.

Sighing, Mako bluntly asked "Bo. Do you like-like her or not?"

Bolin had moved to put the plates on the table and had his back to the firebender and crossed his arms upon hearing the question. Bolin sat down in one of the chairs and replied "I don't know really. Like, she's really, really pretty and nice but you went out with her Mako so-"

"Don't worry about me bro" said Mako sitting across from his Bolin "I have Korra so Asami's fair game."

"I didn't think you'd mind." Bolin let out another sigh and said "I just don't know if we're clicking you know? We're like pieces that fir together but really loosely and would fall apart if you moved them. Do you get what I'm saying?" Bolin looked confused but very sure of himself at the same time, like he knew what he felt but just not how to express it.

"I getcha bro." Mako sipped his coffee and then changed the topic. "Bo, do you remember seeing a blonde girl at the match last night?"

Bolin turned his head and stared at Mako, wondering what game he was playing. _First he wants to know if I like his ex-girlfriend and now he wants to know about other girls I might possibly like. Hmmm… _

Noticing his brother's intense stare Mako interrupts the silence "This is all in the 'Find Bolin a Girlfriend' plan, by the way."

"Oh" replies Bolin, visibly happier "Then yes I did see her. I blew a kiss at her" Bolin turned away looking disappointed "but I guess she wasn't interested in me." Silence again filled the kitchen as the boys ate.

"I was worried there for a minute that you were cheating on Korra or something to be honest, when you were asking all those questions earlier" confessed Bolin as the bending brothers washed the dishes.

"So who's cheating on Korra now?" The waterbender walked out of Mako's bedroom, in a pair of Mako's black sweats and one of his shirts.

_She looks so hot in my clothes _thought Mako as she walked up to him, hands on her hips, scowling.

"N-no one! N-n-no one _at all_!" said Bolin nervously "I er, Mako was just asking me a lot of questions about girls but I hadn't realized that he was getting the low-down for your plan." Bolin was avoiding eye contact with Korra, waiting for her to say something.

A smirk crawled across Korra's face. "City Boy here would never cheat on me" said Korra wrapping Mako in her arms "he's too afraid of dying an early death."

"And because he loves you very much" Mako added, kissing her forehead. Releasing himself from his girlfriend's grasp he began washing his and Bolin's dishes pointing out the ready plate of food for Korra.

"Oh good, I'm hungry" said Korra. "So Bolin" she continued between mouthfuls of egg and bacon "I saw the pretty blonde girl you blew a kiss at yesterday."

"Yeah" replied Bolin, "but she already left when I turned back to see if she was still there…" Bolin was drying the dishes Mako handed to him but was obviously depressed at the thought of the beautiful blonde girl.

"I bet she was just shy, and so excited that you noticed her. Maybe she'll be at your next match. She was sitting near me, well before I moved into the announcing booth, and she was watching you so closely, I don't think she would have noticed if everyone else left, if you were still there." Korra knew she might have been exaggerating a bit but it was worth the look on Bolin's face.

"You really think so? I hope she does show up…" The earthbender looked dreamily content as he finished drying the last few things Mako handed to him.

"Well" Korra started, looking at the clock, "I should have missed the meditation period by now so I'm heading back to the island for the rest of my airbending lesson. Bye boys." She kissed Mako quick and chaste on the lips and pecked Bolin on the cheek before rushing out the door.

"She's still wearing my clothes" muttered Mako as Korra's footsteps echoed through the apartment.

"But you don't mind, do you?" asked Bolin, beginning to put away the clean dishes.

"Not in the slightest."

There was only silence as the Fire Ferrets dressed for their next match. Bolin wore a soft smile and his eyes were glazed over; Kaiby wore no emotions whatsoever, as usual; Mako however, wore a look of nervousness, extremely out of character for the firebender.

Korra had looked very disturbed when she had read letters from both Master Katara, and the now-succeeded Fire Lord Zuko. She told Mako she had to meditate on their contents before talking to anyone about them and now Mako only had his anxious girlfriend on his mind.

**Tonight is a battle of the sexes! The macho Fire Ferrets face off against the fabulous Fox-lions! Boys versus girls, men versus women, instinct versus fashion sense. Who! Will! WIN!**

(The Fox-lion's players are as follows: Roxy is the earthbender, Reyna is the firebender, and Lei is the waterbender. I made up this team)

The teams lined up in the center of the ring. It so happened that each girl matched each boy in the element that they would be wielding, with the firebenders taking center stage.

**And they're off! Roxy sends a wicked attack at Bolin who dodges and fires at Reyna who sends a flaming kick through the disc and at Mako. Kaiby and Lei seem evenly matched as they continue to splash about in the left side of the ring.**

_Neither of them have their head in the game _though Kaiby as he knocked an earth disc down before it could find Mako. _I bet Mako's thinking about Korra, she wasn't in the dressing room so I'm guessing she's not here tonight. Probably important Avatar stuff for her to miss Mako shirtless… and Bolin's ogling the other team, by the looks of it._

**Seeing his team is in trouble, Kaiby kart-wheels across the ring – oh wait right there folks! He stopped mid-air and attacked each Fox-lion simultaneously! This is one talented waterbender folks! Reyna and Roxy are in zone two but Lei holds onto zone one. Bolin sends a weak disc at the waterbender but she leaps over it and douses the sorry earthbender, sending him back a zone! The other two Fox-lions send a double-attack at Mako who is just pushed into the second zone. Only the waterbenders remain in the first zone but Bolin is pushed back again by the ravishing Reyna!**

As the bell rings Mako is pulled back into reality; he was enraptured in thoughts about Korra, only bending out of pure instinct. _What just happened? We lost the first round to a bunch of girls?_

"We just lost the first round to a bunch of girls!" shouted Kaiby at the other Ferrets. "You two need to get your head in the game, like right now!"

Mako was still stunned from the bell but the yelling took his focus back to probending. "Hey! I'm team captain and I don't appreciate you yelling at me and my brother!"

"Then get your act together!" replied Kaiby as he took the middle position – where Mako usually stood.

_Something's biting Kaiby _thought Bolin as he lined up on the left, _he never yells, and especially not at Mako. But he's right; we need to get back in the game._

**It seems the Ferrets are in a bit of a tizzy! Mako's attacks are barely reaching the opposition and Bolin hardly has time to defend between the dual onslaught brought on by Lei and Reyna! Roxy's leveling disc after disc at Kaiby who knocks them aside with ease before drenching Reyna into zone two! Lei retaliates by washing the Ferrets firebender back a zone as well. Bolin goes for a quick strike at Lei but Roxy rocks his world yet again taking Bolin to zone two! The Ferrets waterbender is all alone up front now folks and he's doing everything he can to hold onto zone one. Meanwhile Mako takes two quick jabs and a flaming high kick at Roxy taking her back a zone. And it's water versus water in the front zones with the other elements behind. Kaiby sets up for his signature quadruple attack but time is up and a tiebreaker is needed!**

As Kaiby is about to step forward Mako puts his hand on the waterbender's shoulder saying "Their waterbender is their best player and their firebender is their worst."

A shadow crosses Kaiby's face. _Well OUR waterbender seems to be playing the best today too, not that you guys are bad players but I'm doing most of the work out here._

**And it looks like we'll be playing with fire folks! Reyna begins unleashing a barrage of blows on Mako; her fists don't stop punching out fire! Mako's unsure how to handle this all offense strategy, he blocks and kicks but he can't quench Reyna's flames from this close! He charges her and she leaps over his shoulders, kicking him off the platform. The second round goes to the Fox-lions!**

Mako noticed Kaiby glaring at him, arms crosses as he walked back to their side of the ring, and Bolin looking disappointed in their loss.

"Well, we're going to need a knockout to win this one guys" stated Mako.

"Obviously" replied Kaiby as he again took the center spot, brushing past Mako. He turned to Bolin after the earthbender arrived on his right. "Get your head in the game. Now. I don't care how pretty these girls are. Now fight."

_Wow, something is __**really **__bothering him. But I gotta focus on the match; I'll talk to Kaiby later._

**And it's round three folks! Roxy and Reyna light up Mako with a double-header knocking him back into zone two right off the bat. Bolin takes advantage of the opening and knocks Roxy back a zone. Lei and Kaiby are still dueling it out center stage, neither finding a hole in the other's defenses. Lei blocks a fire fist and tries for Bolin. Bolin blocks and fires two more discs at Reyna who's now in zone three. It looks like the Ferrets are back in the game and they're in it to win it! Kaiby finally cracks Lei's defenses and she finds herself washed up in zone two as the Ferrets advance into Fox-lion territory. Kaiby sends an arching kick at Roxy but she blocks and fires back taking Kaiby back a zone. Reyna and Roxy are both attacking Mako but Kaiby sets up a defense for him. Mako sends a flurry of fire at Reyna who's barely holding on to zone three. Bolin and Mako seem to be safe behind Kaiby's defense. And the fabulous bending brothers send Reyna off the edge! Time's running out folks! Lei and Roxy are slowly being pushed toward zone three. Kaiby abandons all defense and lets loose a barrage of waterbending moves against the Fox-lions! He puts them both into zone three and moves up to meet his teammates. Bolin takes out Roxy and Mako finishes the round with seconds to spare! The Fire Ferrets win the game with an unexpected third round knockout!**

Bolin is the only Ferret looking into the audience; Mako and Kaiby are both glaring, but pointedly not at each other. _Where is she? _Bolin wondered. _I hope she didn't notice that I was checking out the other team. Oh man where – oh there she is!_ Bolin blushed a deep red when his eyes locked with the pretty blonde girl's. This time, she blew a kiss at him which he caught in his hand and pressed to his cheek. He didn't look at anyone else until he was forced to enter the change room with the other Ferrets.

"What was that?" Mako blew up in Kaiby's face.

"Hard work and sweat" replied Kaiby not missing a beat.

"As team captain, I get to decide who takes tie breakers."

"The choice was obvious. I was the only one who was paying attention to their strategy."

"Obvious huh?" Mako was steaming; the sweat on his forehead was literally evaporating.

"Yes. Both of you were pushed back in the first two rounds. I was at least half of the team out there today. My defense was _impeccable_ and I did what I could with offense when I had to spend half my time covering your sorry butts!"

"Guys" interjected Bolin timidly "I think we need to calm down a second."

Mako had fire in each hand and Kaiby bent Bolin's sweat into tiny, icy, daggers that hovered just in front of his face.

"Kaiby, you were right, my head wasn't in the game, until the last round. Thanks for stepping up."

The ice daggers threw themselves into the floor but Mako was outraged at his brother's response. "You're baking him up? How could you?!"

"He's my teammate. I have his back and he has mine. Kaiby always has our backs, haven't you noticed? He was on that thief in the park in half the time it took for you to notice your wallet was missing. When you got hit in the head last game he didn't let anything touch you. Today he picked up both of our slack." Bolin's head was in the clouds earlier but now it was firmly set on his shoulders.

Before Mako could speak Kaiby apologized. "I'm sorry for how I acted Mako; I should have shown you more respect. You are the team captain and have much more experience in probending than myself. I am very sorry." And with that Kaiby made his way to the showers.

When the brothers got around to the showers Kaiby was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess he just wanted to get out of here" remarked Bolin "maybe he's got a date and didn't want to look bad in front of her while playing."

"Bo, that's you. Just, you haven't met the girl yet."

"Well fine then. What's your excuse for being so uptight then hot shot?" questioned the younger brother.

"Korra received some letters and they were worrying her but she didn't want to tell me what they about until she had more time to think…" trailed Mako.

"Well I'm sure she'll tell you tonight" replied Bolin.

"Yeah. Probably." The boys finished their showers and headed upstairs to their apartment.

_He couldn't have been looking in the crowd for me. Why would he do that? But it sure looked like he was. But he was watching those bending girls; he wasn't very focused on the game. I can't bend anything. He would never look at me like that. _

Light curls bobbed in and out of the street lights. Her hands were tucked in the pockets of her jacket, one holing a can of bug repellent and the other a small whistle. One can never be too prepared when walking the streets at night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprises and Sunrises

Immediately after chapter 6

AN/ I swear this isn't late….

When Mako and Bolin reached their apartment they found Korra sitting cross legged on the couch, waiting for them.

"I got here just after the match ended, sorry I missed it" said Korra.

"It's no big deal, don't worry" replied Mako.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have wanted to see it anyway, we were pretty bad" added Bolin unhelpfully.

"But I heard people talking about you winning in with a knockout?" replied Korra, evidentially confused.

"Yes" started Mako, "we won but-"

"We lost the first round, tied the second – where Mako lost the tiebreaker – and then won with a knockout" finished Bolin.

"I still can't believe we lost two rounds to a bunch of girls" muttered Mako.

"What? You think you should have won easily just because they're girls?" retorted Korra.

"Well…" Mako knew he had nowhere to go with this argument and was getting ready to surrender when Bolin jumped in, again.

"Not every girl is as strong and tough as you Korra. Actually, besides Lin Beifong, there probably aren't any. Girls can be great probenders but an all-girls team really lacks the pure power needed to push back. We would have lost in the first round if they were guys and if not for Kaiby."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" agreed Korra reluctantly. "So Kaiby played well today then?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bolin jumped off the couch from his seat to the left of Korra. "He was amazing. Almost as amazing as you."

"Oh stop it Bo, I wasn't that great of a player" laughed Korra.

"He really was good tonight. We just didn't notice until after, when we were showering, and after arguing with him about the game." Mako was looking at his shoes like they were about to grow ears.

"You mean, you didn't notice how great he was, I managed to notice while noticing how great the other team looked" said Bolin. "But Mako got really upset when Kaiby took the middle spot, you know, Mako's spot, and then again when Kaiby yelled at us to get our heads in the game, and once more when Kaiby was going to take the tiebreaker instead of Mako."

"I was already anxious for you" started Mako, looking at Korra "because you seemed nervous about the letters you received. He was right all night though, he should have had our heads in the game, and he should take the middle because he's a killer defender from the center, and he should have taken the tiebreaker. I feel so bad about yelling at him now." Mako put his face in his hands.

"Well you can always apologize tomorrow" said Korra as she tried to pry her boyfriend's hands from his face.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes before Korra interjected. "I'm leaving in a couple of days with Tenzin to go to the South Pole. Katara's letter said that she had felt the spirit world shift and animals have been found dead and torn up. Zuko's letter just said that he had a bad feeling… that something old was stirring. So I'm headed south first, then I'll go to the Fire Nation soon after we get back. We'll drop off Ikki and Meelo, since they're coming with us." Korra spoke softly, not wanting to worry Mako, but knowing her leaving would make him worry all the same.

Korra left shortly after she announced her departure. She didn't want to make Mako more upset than need be if she could help it. She knew that he wanted to always be there to protect her, ever since she was kidnapped by Tarlokk. But Mako was upset anyway.

_If Tenzin is bringing the kids then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. And Korra's mastered three elements and is really progressing in her airbending training. And it's not like many people live there, and they all know Korra and would watch out for her, right?_

Mako's brain was whirring as he lay in his bed. He wanted desperately to sleep if only to stop worrying, and she hadn't even left yet.

Mako got up early to catch the first ferry to the island so he could talk to Korra before she started her airbending. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and there was a mist in the air. As he approached the meditation gazebo Tenzin surprised him by saying "You have five minutes."

Korra leapt out of her seat. She was excited to see Mako this early and apologize for leaving so soon after her declaration. She was happy she got out of five minutes of meditation too, but she had gotten better and just sitting and thinking, even if it was about Pabu or what Pema made for supper the day before.

"We could hear you across the island" whispered Korra into Mako's ear as they walked away from the Gazebo. "Tenzin has the ears of a parrot-hawk, and he can tell time by looking at the sun so we should be quick."

"I don't want you to go" confessed Mako.

"I figured that much out for myself Mako."

"Sorry, I don't want you to go without me, is what I meant."

"Mako I'll be fine, I'm just looking at some dead things, killing whatever's been killing them and heading home. Besides, you have people here to hang out with, to take me off your mind."

"Like who?" Mako crossed his arms, expecting her easy to anticipate answer.

"Bolin, Asami, Kaiby, and I bet Pema would love to have you over and talk about me."

"Kaiby? We don't really talk."

"Why? Aren't you guys friends?"

"Bolin really seems to like him but, I dunno, I don't know anything about him and he doesn't really know me." Mako put his hands in his pockets and started to trace tree roots with his toes.

Korra put her hands on her hips and tilter her head. "Well" she started, matter-of-factly, "if I can be friends with him you should be able to. I mean, you're a nice guy. Usually."

"So you guys are friends then. And you talk?"

Korra missed the green that flashed in Mako's eyes as she headed back toward the gazebo. "Yes, like during his waterbending lessons or over lunch."

"And what do you talk about?" Mako's voice was starting to rise. "Going on trips? Dating? How stuffy I am?"

Korra stopped walking and turned to face the firebender. "All three, yes. Not necessarily in that order but yes."

"Do you even notice his trying to break us up?"

"Kaiby. You think Kaiby is trying to break us up?" Korra started laughing and smiled as she walked back toward Mako, you took just one step back.

"I'm serious. He wants you to spend more time away from me, he tries to show me up in probending, and he makes friends with Bolin, just so you won't suspect him."

Korra reached for his hand but Mako pulls away. "You told him you were leaving before you told me and Bo didn't you."

Korra shifted her weight onto her other leg. "Yes, but-"

"So you tell some random guy all about your life plans before you tell your boyfriend?!" Mako was red in the face now and had begun to yell. Flames licked his fingertips as he paced in front of Korra.

"Let me speak, please, Mako" pleaded Korra. Hearing no disagreement she began "I talked to Kaiby first because he's from the water tribe. He might know of some animal that could be killing whatever has been dying in the South Pole. Also, I told you I had to think on what Katara and Zuko said. Kaiby came over for his lesson right as I was finishing and I was running some ideas by him. I didn't think it mattered who I told first as long as I told you Mako. I'm sorry you're upset but I don't see how you think Kaiby could be trying to break us up. I have to go now, we can talk more later."

"So you're just putting off our problem?" huffed Mako.

"No, right now I'm putting off my airbending training. See you later." Korra stood on her tip toes to kiss Mako's cheek before darting back to the gazebo.

The kiss made Mako feel better, but by the time he made it home he had worked himself up again. When he got home he found Bolin eating breakfast. Bolin looked up from his plate at his aggravated brother and his eyes asked if he wanted to talk. Seconds later, after Bolin swallowed the mouthful of food as asked "Something wrong bro?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Bo."

"I'm just trying to help." Bolin sauntered over to the sink as Mako tossed his jacket in his room and headed back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Bolin called.

"Out."

"But practice is in less than an hour, aren't you coming?"

"No."

_Gee, _thought Bolin _what's got his scarf in a knot? I bet he's been fighting with Korra again. Poor Korra, she has the weight of the world on her shoulders __**and**__ has to deal with Mako. It must be tough being the Avatar._

Mako didn't dare return home until after supper, he hadn't eaten all day but he wasn't going to risk Bolin having Kaiby over for whatever reason. He wasn't sure what he would do if he saw the waterbender right now. As Mako entered the loft he saw no shoes or jackets that didn't belong to him or his brother and he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to the fridge and helped himself to whatever he could heat up fast.

"So," started Bolin slowly, "Korra came by after practice, assuming you would be here because you never miss practice." The younger brother was looking right at Mako, as if trying to force him to feel bad for skipping practice. "She said Tenzin decided they should leave tomorrow." Bolin sighed as his brother jumped from the table, nearly knocking his half-warm supper on the ground.

"But not to come by tonight because after she finished packing she was going straight to bed since they're leaving at dawn" continued Bolin. "You should really listen to people until they're done talking Mako." The firebender was already in the doorway to his room after hearing he wouldn't be able to see his girlfriend off. He was about to close the door but asked "Is that all?" in that depressing sad voice of his.

"No as a matter of fact, it is not. She wants to you to come over tomorrow morning before she leaves. Something about a goodbye kiss, anyway she's sorry that you're so upset. Now I'm done." Bolin proceeded to read the newspaper as his brother re-re-heated his food and started to eat.

Shortly thereafter, Bolin got up from the couch and showered. When he exited the bathroom, covered in only a towel, Mako asked "Where are you going this late at night?"

"Out. On a date." Bolin's voice was muffled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"With who?" asked the nosy firebender, still looking out for his little brother.

"Some of the girls we played yesterday" replied Bolin as he did his hair.

"Girls, as in multiple?" Mako looked at Bolin, wide-eyed and curious.

"Yeah, I went over to ask the firebender, Reyna out but then the earthbender Roxy wanted to come too."

_Flashback _

Bolin knocks on the dressing room door, freshly showered and a grin glued to his face. Roxy opens the door.

"Hey there Bolin. Come to see me?" Roxy asks in a sultry voice.

"Actually I was hoping to catch Reyna, before she left. Is she still here?" Bolin asked nervously.

"Reyna! Someone's here to see you!" called Roxy "So, you're not here to see me?" she stroked Bolin's arm gently while pouting. Bolin didn't have time to think before Reyna pushed Roxy partially out of the way. The firebender's probending uniform was unzipped and the arms were tied around her waist and her top half was covered in a black lacy bra.

"Of course he's not here to see you" replied Reyna to her teammate's question. "He wants to ask me out, don't you Bo?" Reyna fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke, effectively keeping Bolin from denying her.

"But I saw him first!" Roxy pushed Reyna back as she yelled at the firebender.

The girls started all-out fighting and Bolin called above the noise: "Ladies please, there's enough of me to go around."

Reyna got off of Roxy and grabbed Bolin's hand "You wouldn't mind going out with both of us?"

_End Flashback_

"I couldn't just tell one of them no. I mean, who am I to turn down a pretty girl?" Bolin was buckling his shoes, almost ready to go.

"Well, be careful. One girl is a handful enough."

"I'm always careful Mako" Bolin flashed him a smile and was out the door.

Korra fell asleep early, just as she planned but she hadn't planned on waking up until Tenzin forced her to. _I hope Mako comes. Bolin just said he was 'out' what does that even mean? Had just had practice, but he skipped it, probably because Kaiby would be there… why is Mako so jealous of him? We're just friends, and we've only known each other for a couple of months… oh Mako, I miss you already please don't disappoint me._ As if timed, Korra heard a soft knocking on her window.

"Pssst. Korra, are you up yet?" Mako whispered.

Korra leaped out of bed and opened the window for the tall firebender to jump in. As soon as his skinny self was in the room she gave him a platypus-bear hug. "I missed you Mako" she whispered into his shirt.

"You haven't even left yet Kor, don't start missing me now." The pair sat down on the bed.

"I mean, I miss the other you, the Mako with golden eyes, not green ones." Korra took Mako's big hand in both of hers and put it on her cheek.

"I'm sorry" replied Mako, "I'm not dropping it yet but for right now, it's just you and me babe."

A loud rapping on the door was accompanied by Tenzin's voice "Korra, time to get up, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Well, I'll see you later City Boy."

"Not so fast Avatar" Mako kissed her full on the lips, no holds barred. She quickly returned it. But as fast as it was it ended even faster. "I have to go" Korra breathed, "Bye."

Mako waved to Korra from her room as she left, and waited for Oogi to be out of sight before clambering out the window and heading home.

Mako went back to bed when he got home, since dawn was rather early to be up, even for him. When he awoke Mako could hear some clattering in the kitchen and it wasn't surprising to see that it was a very scraggly looking Bolin. Very scraggly indeed; Bo's hair was messy, he had scuff marks all over his once shiny shoes and there were scorch marks and tears all over his clothes.

"What happened to you last night?" Mako asked with a smirk on his face, nudging his brother.

"I don't want to talk 'bout it" mumbled Bolin in reply.

"I can see why not." Mako's grin was ear to ear, happy his brother found a 'good' time. "Did you stay the night?"

"Well, I stayed at Asami's place since… no; I don't want to talk about that. I'm still not into Asami and that's all I'm saying about last night." Bolin continued to fry his eggs in silence, while Mako cut up some fruits.

Sensing last night wasn't as fun for Bolin as he thought it was he ventured a guess as to what happened. "So the date didn't go very well then?"

Bolin refused to look up at Mako and bluntly changed the subject. "How's Korra, you saw her off right?"

"Yeah, she was fine, we're going to be fine" clarified Mako.

"Good" replied Bolin, still not interested in unnecessary conversation.

"I'll tell you what I wouldn't say yesterday f you tell me what happened last night Bo" the firebender offered.

"I don't care about your need to feel validated right now Mako, _nothing_ will make me tell you what happened to me last night."

Breakfast was ready and the bending brothers ate; Mako with his usual amount of gusto, but Bolin picked at his food.

_He's not eating much, Pabu's still in his room, and he won't talk to me. Three bad signs… It's obvious the date went badly, but why? Bo wasn't this upset when I kissed Korra right after their date thing so this much be a big deal. _When Mako finished eating he didn't move from the table, he just stared at Bolin. Eventually Mako noticed that the bruises around his neck weren't normal bruises you'd get while on a date; they were finger marks.

"Bo" Mako started in his most serious voice "did they hurt you?"

For a few moments Bolin didn't move a muscle letting Mako know he got something right. Then, tears ran began pouring out of Bolin, as he nodded furiously.

"Oh Bo. I'm so _so_ sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Not a Fair Fight

Immediately after chapter seven

Another special thanks to captainkay1, sistergrimm97, TheLegendOfKorraStories, emmylia6, Secretdream1 _aaaand_ **xxxSparrow** for making this so fun to write!

* * *

"It's going to be ok Bo. I promise you they will never, _ever_ hurt you again." Mako had managed to move Bolin to the couch and the earthbender laid his head on Mako's chest while his older brother held him close. "I'm not going to make you tell me what happened right now, if you just want to sit for awhile, that's fine too, but eventually you should tell someone, and I will always listen. Always."

Bolin looked up at his brother, tears silently streaming down his face. His eyes were full of sadness and it was in such contrast to his usual happy self.

"I'll tell you" Bolin muttered "but I need a minute first, and maybe some water."

"Sure thing, I'll get some for you."

When Mako came back and handed the glass to Bolin the younger started shakily talking.

_Flashback_

Bolin and Reyna are sitting in a corner booth where the seats wrap around two thirds of the table. One of the girls sat on each side of Bolin but Roxy went to 'freshen up' as she called it.

"So," Reyna purred as her hands crawled over Bolin's large left arm "who do you like better? Me or her?"

"Well I think you're both really nice, and really pretty" replied Bolin anxiously. He really didn't want to make either lady mad but he was hoping at some point one of them would leave.

As Roxy walked back to the table Reyna said offhandedly "Bolin thinks I'm prettier than you."

"Actually I said-" Bolin was cut off midsentence as Roxy interrupted "You think I'm prettier then?"

"No, I said I think you're both-" Bolin was interrupted again by Reyna who exclaimed "You think we're both ugly!"

"No, no, no! You're both beautiful, really."

"So you like us both then?" asked Roxy with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I like both of you." _But you're both a bit crazy… _

_Pause Flashback_

"I don't remember how or when I got back to their apartment, that's all a blur. I didn't have anything to drink but they might have slipped something in my water." Bolin was still shaky but able to continue. Mako was genuinely terrified to hear the rest of the story. _ If they put some sort of drugs in Bolin's drink, what else would they have done to him?_

_Resume Flashback_

The trio stumbled into the apartment, Bolin messed up by who knows what and the girls a bit tipsy from drinking.

"Oh look Roxy" said Reyna as she pointed to two pink fluff balls "Lei forgot her handcuffs again."

"She'll just have to freeze his hands to the wall then. I bet that'll hurt." Roxy replied nonchalantly, as if this happened all the time.

"Umm, where can I shleep? I'm preddy tired all of a shudden" slurred Bolin as she removed his shoes.

"We're not going to the bed yet silly" said Roxy, holding the young man's face "we still have plenty of other things to do first." As she finished talking she kissed Bolin deeply. He wasn't quite in the right mind but his body knew how to kiss and took over. Reyna came from behind and began nibbling on his ear, as she snuck her hands under his shirt; her hot hands running across his abs and tracing his bottom ribs.

_This isn't so bad, two hot girls, kissing me, loving me. Mmmm. I could get used to this_ thought Bolin.

Roxy pulled her mouth from Bolin's for a moment to rip his shirt off over his head, not paying any attention to the damage she was doing to it in the process. As the earthbender removed his shirt, the firebender moved her hands down to his belt and began attempting to undo it

_Not okay. NOT OKAY. _Bolin screamed in his head. He grabbed Roxy's leg and pulled it up and around his waist, effectively blocking Reyna's explorative hands. This presented another problem: Roxy then wrapped her other leg around Bolin's waist and began chewing his other ear.

Whatever they slipped him was beginning to wear off. Bolin was a big man, not at all fat but very well-muscled and they must not have put as much stuff in as they might have wanted. As a result Bolin was able to think straighter, and developed a plan of sorts.

Bolin rushed the wall, almost crushing Roxy between himself and the brick. She understood him to be overly zealous but he bent the bricks into restraints as he pinned her arms to the wall, and her waist and ankles soon after. Reyna caught on quick though; she grabbed him around the neck and attempted to choke him out, presumably to administer more of whatever illegal substance they had acquired.

_I can't just destroy their apartment, well I could, but other people live in the building too…_

Bolin then proceeded to stomp on Reyna's foot as hard as he could, and he heard a cracking noise just as the scream erupted from the firebender's throat. While Reyna was grabbing her foot and yelling the vilest curses at Bolin he grabbed his shirt and shoes and ran out the door. As he was climbing down the stairs, a fire ball flew past his head.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easy huh Bo Bo?" a broken bone or two apparently wasn't enough to stop this crazy chick.

Knowing his chances were much better if he fought her in the streets he kept running down the stairs, using his shoes and shirt to shield himself – minimally – from the fire Reyna kept flinging down upon him.

As he burst out the door he could hear the faint wail of police sirens, and they were headed this way. Bolin didn't know if he felt relieved or even more terrified. _Someone must have heard the screaming and called the cops… _Hearing Reyna closing in, he used earthbending to throw himself up a floor and onto a balcony.

"Where'd you go Bo Bo? You can't hide forever you know." The girl looked insane, with her hair messed up and only one good leg. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Bolin put his clothes on as quiet as he could knowing it would be easier to fight with empty hands. But one of the buttons to his shirt fell off and made the smallest of noises. The next second he was overwhelmed by fire as the crazed firebender would not let up. Bolin raised an earth shield in front of Reyna and jumped down in front of it. As she moved around it he raised another wall making an L shape. He bent another wall, making a U shape and as she closed in from the open side he pulled up a final wall behind her.

"You've trapped yourself. Not a very smart move coming from a probender, hmm?"

"You're insane!" Bolin yelled as he launched himself underground with earthbending. _This is even more terrifying than fighting crazy chicks… Okay, Korra said you have to move quick before you run out of air. Deep breath, now PUSH. Hopefully that's far enough… and UP._

Bolin emerged a couple feet from the earthy prison which held a howling firebender.

_I can't lead them to Mako… Where to go? Where to go?_ Bolin was running blindly just wanting to put distance between him and his attackers when he saw the silhouette of _Asami's place. Thank the spirits they'll never look here._

_End Flashback_

When Bolin finished his story Mako had no words. After a time of silence Bolin got up saying "Practice is in half an hour, we better get ready" as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

"You don't have to come today if you don't want to Bo." Mako replied.

Bolin disregarded his brother's statement as he went about the house collecting his gear and other necessary things for practice. "I'll be fine. It'll keep my mind occupied, just, go easy on me today. Okay?" asked Bolin.

"Of course" said Mako and he walked over to hug Bolin.

* * *

They were still a few days travel from the South Pole but Korra thought she would jump out of the saddle long before they could get there; Ikki and Meelo were driving her crazy. Korra was usually able to handle their antics without too much effort but being surrounded by them each day was getting on her nerves, and it's only been one full day!

_If Ikki asks one more question about Mako, one more, I swear I'm going to throw her off Oogi. But thank the spirits Meelo's farts don't smell for long with all the wind…._

"Why don't you three meditate for a while? Hmm?" suggested Tenzin. Well not really, it was just a polite order. He was probably tired of the children's chatter too.

"Yes! That's a great idea! Let's do that!" Korra agreed.

* * *

The Ferrets practice had gone well, or at least much better than Mako anticipated. The tension between fire and water had subsided, mostly due to Mako's mind being otherwise engaged, and Bolin was coordinating perfectly with his teammates. However, Kaiby and Mako still didn't click. They played well together the first game of the season but their coordination has been declining ever since. Their next match was tomorrow and Mako was very nervous about it.

The Ferrets were to end the night. Since their matches seemed to bring in a larger number of fans than most their games - they were told this earlier - they were to play near the end of the night to maximize profits, not that the Ferrets would be seeing any extra cash for winning.

**And it's the last match of the night folks! The one you've all been waiting for, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets face off against the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles **(this is an actual team from LoK but I've given them names since they were not provided on the Avatar wikia. Earth is Jing, Fire is Xin Fo, and Water is Poh. Excellent names… I know…) **and it promises to be a riveting match!**

The badgermoles were all beasts of men, almost as big as the animals they were named after.

**Just waiting on the bell now – and they're off! Poh launches an attack from center at Bolin but he blocks and sends a disc at Xin Fo. Xin blocks with fire and lashes out at Mako. Mako dodges and sends a high kick at Jing who doesn't seem fazed by it and takes Mako back to zone three with a big hit. Kaiby sets up defense as Poh and Xin Fo beat on Bolin. Mako turns up the heat as he strikes at Jing. Jing is still not bothered but sends two more discs at Mako. Kaiby kart-wheels and smashes them both while dodging water. **

_These guys are brutal, _thinks Bolin_ nothing we're doing is moving them back. How are you supposed to move mountains like these?_

**Bolin sends two discs – one after the other – right for Poh as he's attacking Kaiby. A direct hit! Poh's heel slips and he's back into zone two. Xin Fo hasn't let up on Kaiby yet, the agile waterbender is all over the map weaving and dodging everything! Well, almost everything. He's caught midair by one of Jing's discs and he's back a zone as well. Bolin's all alone up front and he's taking a beating once again. All three of the Badgermoles are striking at him and it's all he can do to hold onto zone one. Kaiby's doing his best to defend from behind but Mako's fiery fists lack the power scathe the burly men opposing him.**

_I'll show him power!_

**And it seems I'm wrong again! Mako released a huge burst of fire and Xin Fo slides into zone two. The Badgermoles take the first round!**

The Badgermoles were just laughing and pointing at their leaner opponents. The Ferrets on the other hand were in a tight circle.

"Bo, since you're our biggest hitter we're going to need you to knock them back." Mako's expression was one of grim determination. "Kaiby keep him safe as much as you can. I'll try to take out the waterbender, he seems the lightest. Sound good?"

"Should we aim at their feet? Do you think that would help?" Kaiby asked.

Mako responded "Yeah, let's try that too. Ready?"

"Ready" replied Bolin and Kaiby in unison.

**Round two is underway now folks! Mako punches at Poh who blocks with water and strikes at Kaiby who dodges expertly. Bolin fires disc after disc at Xin Fo who seems unimpressed with Bolin's offence. Mako adds his power to his brother's and Xin Fo must yield to their combined prowess and moves into the second zone. Jing blocks the water whip from Kaiby and sends a disc at Mako. Kaiby knocks it down quickly but is pushed back a zone by Poh. Jing and Bolin are matching each other, each move just as powerful as the last. Kaiby blocks Poh's assault on Mako and the firebender retaliates with a three-kick-combo! And Poh relinquishes the first zone. All three Ferrets attack Jing now. He's still not budging an inch though folks! But the rest of the Badgermoles don't seem to know how to defend from behind. Kaiby holds off the opposing fire and water and the Ferrets snag the second round!**

"They've got to be getting tired by now" muttered Bolin.

Mako grunted in agreement but Kaiby was silent as they took their places for the last round; Bolin had the middle this time as he was their best offence again such large opponents.

**Round three is underway folks! Jing raises two discs at Kaiby but he's just as slippery as ever. Poh strikes at Mako but he's just too hot to handle right now. Bolin goes for Xin Fo who can't evade in time and has lost his balance. Mako sees the weakness and peppers him with fire moving him back a zone. Kaiby slides in front of Mako and blocks the attack from Jing. Poh attacks Bolin but again Kaiby stops it in midair. Bolin twists to kick a disc at Jing as Kaiby flies over top of him to attack Poh. Both strikes find their mark! Mako releases flaming fury on Xin Fo but Poh blocks as Xin Fo knocks Mako back a zone. It even now folks; each firebender is back a zone as water and earth collide. **

_We can't let them win now. We gotta fight harder._ Mako knew he was doing his best for the team but he knew it just wasn't good enough today.

**Kaiby sends a roundhouse kick at Poh but he runs through and swats Kaiby back a zone. Bolin's taking hits from all three Badgermoles yet again but oh! Xin Fo hit Bolin in the head **_*whistle shrieks* _**and he's back into zone three. It appears Bolin is still able to play folks, no permanent damage done. Mako and Kaiby attack Poh together as play resumes. Poh's now is zone two as well. Jing sends two more discs flying and seconds remain. One clips Mako taking him into zone three and it's a tie folks! I told you this was the match to see and you can bet your boots this tiebreaker is going to be wild!**

**The coin had been flipped and the Badgermoles decide the element. Looks like its fire folks! Mako and Xin Fo line up as their teammates step back. The match begins! Xin punches at Mako but he deflects the blow with a high kick. Xin bends a fiery 'X' at Mako who side-steps and punches back. Xin Fo falters but finds his footing and attacks again. Mako jumps but Xin Fo strikes once more! Mako's out of the- **_*whistle shrieks* _**Hold your ostrich-horses folks, Mako's won the tiebreaker! Xin Fo's last hit took Mako square in the face costing the Badgermoles the match!**

The crowd erupts, cheering for the Ferrets. Bolin catches a glimpse of the blonde jumping up and down, clapping, before he's crushed in a group hug from Mako and Kaiby.

"Great work Mako!" shouts Kaiby over the noise.

"Yeah bro! You were awesome up there!" Bolin congratulated.

"Thanks guys!" Mako replied.

* * *

The Ferrets waited in the dressing room reliving the match for a good long time before heading to the showers. They didn't want to end up in a locker-room brawl after their win. Kaiby left first and met a girl with golden locks just down the hall. He turned around pretending to forget something and whispered to Bolin "There's someone here to see you."

Bolin turned pale. "It's not one of those crazy ass girls we played last time is it?" asked Bolin, nervous and shaking.

"No" replied the waterbender "it's a cute blonde girl. Mako, we should hit the showers huh? Give these kids some privacy."

"Yeah, sure thing." Mako and Kaiby exited each smiling from ear to ear, hoping this meet and greet would end well.

* * *

"You played pretty good tonight" Mako admitted as they walked into the showers.

"You were pretty 'cool under fire' yourself" said Kaiby, quoting the announcer.

"Thanks" murmured Mako.

* * *

Bolin waited a few seconds for the other two to be well on their way before exiting the dressing room; he tried not to blush but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey. I just saw your match, you played really good" the girl said, quietly.

"Thanks, it was a tough one. I saw you cheering us on though" replied the earthbender.

"I've been to all of your games this season." The girl was avoiding direct eye contact; it was obvious she was shy by the way she twirled her hair absentmindedly and shuffled her feet.

"Cool. I bet I could get you some really good seats." Bolin was leaning against the wall next to her now and he finally saw her soft brown eyes when she looked up at him.

"I've had close to the best seats in the house each week actually. My dad and Toza go way back and he gets me good seats for all the Ferrets' games" she giggled in reply.

"Well if you come with me for a second, I think you'll like the view." Bolin started back towards the dressing room but didn't look back to see if she was following; he didn't want her to see the nervous look he'd just put on as his stomach filled with butterflies. But when he heard the softest of footsteps he knew she was coming. "Take a look." Bolin gestured toward the platform and she gasped as she looked at the grandstands.

"This is amazing." she whispered; a little louder she asked incredulously "You mean I could watch the games from here?"

"Sure, if you know me and Toza I bet I could get you a permanent spot here. In exchange for your name, that is." Bolin was turning up the charm and it seemed to be working spectacularily.

"Oh! How silly of me. I'm Serena, and I already know your name, Bolin." Serena said his name so softly he could barely hear it, as if it was too sacred to speak out loud.

"You can call me Bo, if you like, that is." The earthbender scratched his head cutely as Serena blushed. "If you like this view I could show you an even better one. Mako and I live in the loft here and you can see most of Republic City from the window."

"Sure."

Bolin held out his arm and led the pretty lady up to the loft. When he got to the door, he found a note on it that read:

Dear Bo

You've got to come to Narook's.

There's something I really want to show you but come by yourself, it's a surprise!

Love, Mako

Bolin was confused by the note. It was definitely something Mako would say, but not at all how he would say it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Serena as she gripped Bolin's bulging arm tighter.

"I'm not sure." Bolin replied. "This note tells me to go to Narook's and meet Mako there but it isn't written normally. Mako never signs his name at the end, he just leaves a big 'M' and he never ever writes 'dear'." Bolin studied the paper closer: "And it looks like some parts were erased, but I can't make them out."

"Well what are you going to do?" Serena's brown eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm going to check it out. You can wait in the apartment or somewhere in the arena if you like. I shouldn't be long."

"But you shouldn't go alone. If something's wrong you might need help." Serena clung even tighter to Bolin.

"I'm a probender, don't worry I'll be back before you know it. There should be a couple books lying around the apartment if you want to read something, and the radio is by the sink." Bolin unlocked the door and let Serena in. As she let go she whispered "Be careful, there aren't rules on the street like there are in here."

"I'll be ok. Ten minutes, tops." Bolin assured.

"Ok, I'll be waiting then."

Bolin waited until he was out of earshot and then sprinted all out until he got close to the noodlery.

* * *

Kaiby accidentally grabbed Mako's helmet and went back going to the loft to return it. When he knocked on the door he heard the clicking of high heels instead of the usual thumping of the boys. _But Korra's not here and she would never wear heels here so who-_

The blonde girl who wanted to meet Bolin opened the door yelling "Bo! I'm so glad you got back safe! Oh, you're Kaiby! Have you seen Bolin? There was a note left here for him from Mako telling Bo to meet him at Narook's but he said it was suspicious and he hasn't come back yet and it's almost ten minutes! He said he would only be ten minutes…" The girl had gone from ecstasy to nervous energy to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Ok" replied Kaiby, trying to comprehend all of the information that was thrust upon him. "I'll stop by and check things out on my way home. I just stopped to bring Mako's helmet back, I grabbed it by mistake." Kaiby set the helmet on the kitchen table where he knew someone would notice it. He was almost out the door when she blurted "I'm going with you."

"Sure." Kaiby replied. "but we should hurry."

* * *

Bolin didn't see anything unusual in front of the noodle shop but he poked his head in quick and asked one of the servers if he had seen Mako today. Bolin wasn't on a first name basis with everyone who worked at Narook's but he knew the old owner by name and had dined here often enough to recognize most, if not all, of the staff. The answer he received from the few people working was no; no one had seen Mako or anyone suspicious looking.

Bolin knew it was a trap. Of course they would say behind the building; there was just a tiny alley behind the buildings and it was crooked so you couldn't see what was happening from the streets running perpendicular. _This is stupid; I should have brought someone with me. Oh spirits let Mako be safe please, please, please!_

Bolin walked slowly, a block of earth in each hand and some stuffed in his pants pockets, just in case.

"Oh hey Bo Bo" called Roxy. "Your idea to use the bricks as handcuffs was pretty good but I added a gag. Mako's voice isn't near as pretty as yours. Oh, and he used some nasty words, so we had to punish him. But he'll live, probably." Roxy was leaning against the wall next to Mako. She wasn't wearing much; none of the girls were. Bolin was especially anxious to see Lei there. He knew she was the best bender of the three and the prospect of a three on one – two if he could get Mako out – wasn't thrilling; he only just escaped last time. Reyna limped out of the shadows; her foot left foot was bandaged but Bolin knew she would still be able to fight.

Reyna then limped over to Mako and bent a stream of fire out of her hand, extending from her finger like a torch. "Just so you know we have some rules for you Bo Bo. If you try to bend your brother out of here, I burn through his throat. You can attack us but I bet we're more than a match for you. Don't you think?"

Bolin's face was hot with anger but he knew he couldn't let his rage cloud his judgment; he needed to think clearly to get out of this one.

Lei struck at Bolin with a water whip; she took the water from the pouches at her sides. Bolin raised an earth shield and threw it at the girls. Roxy ran up the side of the building using her earthbending and crumbled the makeshift wall before it could hit her teammates.

Reyna threw fire at Bolin while Lei flung icy spears. Bolin knew he would be hard pressed to win this but he had to protect his brother, after all Mako did for him, this would be a small repayment. Bolin stomped the ground to raise a hunk of earth and threw it back at Lei while using the dirt from his pockets to block the flames. Roxy was about to bend something when her hand was frozen to the wall.

_Thank the spirits, Kaiby's here! _Though Mako, _but there's another chick following him. Oh wait, that's the girl who was waiting outside for Bo. What's she doing here? _ Mako knew the odds were more in their favor than before with Kaiby here but he wasn't sure if the new girl was going to be helpful or harmful.

Kaiby was standing behind the Fox-Lions and held a large volume of water over his head. "Hmm, I think you need to _**cool off!**_" shouted Kaiby as he soaked Roxy and Reyna. Lei bent the water struck back with more ice spikes but Kaiby vaporized them with a flick of his wrist and froze Roxy to the wall opposite Mako.

Bolin was stunned the see the last Ferret join the frenzy but forgot what was going on when he saw Serena running behind him. Bolin bent the earth below Reyna's feet and trapped her. He then released Mako from his brick restraints.

Kaiby and Lei were battling with water; in the ring the two were fairly evenly matched, but with the probending rules removed it was obvious Kaiby was the superior bender. He was able to change the state of the water with minimal effort and there was no visible end to his creativity. Lei threw spikes and bent streams of water at Kaiby but he was altering them moments after she created them. Kaiby had a grin on his face as he bent Lei last attack into a slide of sorts, down which Serena came running, with an aerosol can in hand. As the blonde girl came close Lei attempted to strike her but Mako and Bolin each knocked out one of her legs. When Serena skated by she sprayed buzzard-wasp repellent in each of the Fox-Lions' eyes and muttered "Sorry but _Bo Bo_ already _has_ a girlfriend."

Bolin was eyeing Serena with awestruck pupils. "That was some serious butt-kicking there" he mumbled shyly as he approached Serena. "But what did you just say, I didn't quite catch it."

"I said that you already have a girlfriend."

"You're asking me out?!" Bolin was shocked that Serena mentioned dating already and was extremely nervous.

"Well" she replied, "I thought that's what you were asking when you asked to show me your apartment." Serena looked disappointed at Bolin's response and returner to twirling her hair.

"Oh! Sure I'd love to be your girl – I mean boyfriend, you know if that's ok with you?" the pair were obviously not understanding each other well but when Serena took Bolin's hand she made it very clear she was sticking around for a while. As they love birds walked away Mako rubbed his chafed wrists and Kaiby shook his head. They were both surprised at how oblivious Bolin and Serena were to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Looking Up

I still don't own any of the characters that Nickelodeon, Bryan or Mike made… but I wish they'd make S2-4 faster!

Right after Ch.8

Some of Lin's metalbending officers had arrived shortly after the fight and took the ne'er-do-wells away. The group explained what had caused the fight and when they mentioned that they were some of the Avatar's friends it seemed to streamline the process, although the officers were noticeably less friends from then on. Mako was pretty sure Lin would want a personal breakdown of the events that had transpired but they seemed to be off the hook for now.

As Bolin traipsed off with Serena, Kaiby put his arm around the tall firebender's and asked "Are you alright? How did they get you?"

"They were waiting just outside the locker room. I'm guessing they were after Bolin but grabbed me instead, knowing they could work out a deal I guess." Mako paused for a second. "I smelled the perfume that Bolin had around him, and knowing what happened to Bolin the other night I was on my guard. I didn't want them to know that I knew they were hiding there so I just switched our helmets hoping you'd go back to the apartment and meet Bo there."

"You knew they were after Bolin?" asked Kaiby, stunned. "But what happened to him the other night?"

"Well, I never knew for sure but after Bolin's 'date' didn't go so great I knew there would be consequences." Mako and Kaiby had started walking back towards the arena but stopped as they reached the corner Kaiby would turn off.

"Bolin went on a date with one of those crazy chicks? I can see how that wouldn't end well. But why'd it turn sour?"

Mako shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. "Let's just say they wanted to do some things Bolin wasn't ok with and when he said no they didn't like that very much. He can tell you the rest of the story if he wants." The pair stood silently for a few moments before Kaiby muttered a goodbye which Mako promptly mimicked before they headed their separate ways.

When Mako opened the door to his and Bolin's apartment he found Serena leaving.

"_Are you sure_ you don't want me to walk you home? It's pretty late and it's been a rough day." Bolin asked.

"Completely. I'll be just fine" replied Serena as she waved her can of buzzard-wasp spray. "It shoots up to 20 feet.

"Bolin's right." Mako interjected. "It is late and you shouldn't be walking home alone, even if you are well prepared. We can take you home; it's not a bother to us." The firebender stood in the doorway with a not-taking-no-for-an-answer look on his face.

"_Both of us_?" Bolin inquired, not sure he heard Mako right.

"Yes Bo, both of us. We've both been attacked by crazy chicks in the last forty eight hours and we shouldn't be walking alone after dropping Serena off either.

"Fine," conceded Serena. Looking at Mako she added "But you have to look away when I kiss Bolin goodnight."

Mako smirked and stifled a laugh; he's seen Bolin do a lot more embarrassing things that kissing a girl on her doorstep. "Ok, I promise I won't look" Agrees Mako.

"Good" Serena replied grabbing each boy by the arm before exiting the loft.

The walk to Serena's place wasn't long, fifteen minutes maybe, but to Bolin it felt like an eternity. _Why did Mako have to come with us? He's so protective of me it's annoying. I'm not a kid anymore; I can take care of myself. _

Mako and Serena made pleasant small talk. Bolin only spoke when spoken too as his mood wasn't great.

"Ok, you turn the other way now" demanded Serena upon arriving at her apartment complex. Mako turned away. The couple was positioned so that Serena couldn't see whether or not Mako looked away but Bolin could. When Mako heard the sharp intake of breath from Serena he turned back and watched the two for a few moments. The kiss wasn't long by any means and it was obvious that all tongues were kept in their respective mouths. Mako flinched away when he saw Bolin pull away from her face, the gentleman as always.

"Goodnight Bo, goodnight Mako." Serena whispered as she opened the door.

The first few minutes of the walk back the brothers were silent. Bolin was still upset that his brother came along but Mako wore a smirk just above his red scarf.

"I looked you know" tried Mako.

"I knew you would" was Bolin's reply.

"I didn't come along just to ruin your fun you know" added Mako "but that was a bonus." Mako smiled widely, something he had more reason to do lately than the last ten years.

"I can take care of myself you know." Bolin replied bluntly.

"I know you can Bo. In a fair fight you can take on guys twice your size and come out on top. I've seen how strong you are." Mako stopped walking and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Bolin stopped but looked very disgruntled. Mako continued "But if the fight isn't fair, and someone does something you don't know about or tricks you somehow, the fight gets a _lot_ harder."

Bolin didn't respond but kept walking home.

Mako hadn't started following Bolin yet but spoke from where he stopped. "If Korra was here, I would have opted to walk with her, behind you, so you could have some privacy. But she's not and I don't know Serena well enough to let her take you anywhere alone at this time of night." At this Bolin turned around and waited for Mako to catch up.

"Just try not to hover, ok?" Bolin asked as he fell in stride with Mako.

"Sure thing Bo" smiled Mako.

When Korra, Tenzin, Ikki and Meelo stopped for the night Korra hadn't been happier so see ground. She didn't mind flying but her travelling companions got on her nerves. Tenzin pointed out the spot they were to spend the night and as soon as it was – relatively – safe to do so Korra jumped from atop the sky bison and hit the dirt. She erected a stone tent and went to sleep almost immediately; travelling was very tiring with the airbabies.

Tenzin just sighed when he saw the Avatar jump off Oogi. He knew she was frustrated with his middle children's antics but there was hardly anything he could do about it while he was several thousand feet above ground.

"Oooh! What Korra doing daddy? Is she practicing her airbending? Can I jump off Oogi too daddy? Huh huh _please_?!" Ikki rambled.

Meelo would have joined in Ikki's montage of questions but he had been spending most of the day catching up, er, getting ahead on sleep.

When the airbenders landed Tenzin knocked on Korra's hut and asked, "Could you please refrain from hurdling toward your death while my children are around? I'd rather them not follow suit."

Korra mumbled something that resembled agreement so Tenzin dropped the matter for now.

The Ferrets didn't have another match for a few days so the boys took the day off practice; after all they'd been through in the last couple days they deserved a bit of a break. Luckily, Mako hadn't scheduled a practice today so the brothers didn't have to send Kaiby a message. Mako and Bolin slept in and had a late breakfast but early in the afternoon, while the boys lounged about their apartment, someone knocked on the door.

Bolin got up to investigate. _I wonder who that could be _though Bolin as he walked across the room, _Korra's not due back, Kaiby had the day off too and Asami's probably too busy to just stop by to say hi so…_

"Hi Bolin" said Jinora as the earthbender opened the door.

"Oh hey Jinora, what brings you here?" asked Bolin leaning against the frame of the door.

"My mom sent me over to ask if you and Mako would like to come over for supper today. Oh, and someone left a package for you. It was sitting there when I got here." Jinora passed Bolin the parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied together with a string.

"I'll just ask Mako and see if he has anything up, come on in." Bolin walked into his brother's room where he found the firebender reading a book. "Hey Mako, Pema wants us to come over for supper. You game?"

Mako looked up quizzically. "Sure, did she send a pigeon-hawk with an invitation or what?" he asked as he got out of bed, with his book in hand.

"Nah, Jinora just came over to ask" replied Bolin. Looking at the airbender he continued, "You can tell your mom that we'll be there."

"Sounds good! We're looking forward to having you! See ya later!" shouted Jinora as she air-scootered her way out of the loft and down the stairs.

"But Mako, before you go back to your book, someone left a package on our doorstep. Jinora said it was there when she got here. It has both our names on it." Bolin brought the package to the couch and sat down with it; intrigued, Mako joined him. Bolin tugged on the bow and the knotted string came undone. The brown paper was covering a thin box that was about two feet wide, one and a half feet long and half a foot deep. Upon opening the box the bending brothers found it to be filled with assorted clothes and a small card sat on top. It read:

For Mako and Bolin

With Love

Bolin passed the card to his Mako after reading it and proceeded to empty the box. It held four pairs of socks (two grey and two black), four plain white t-shirts, two pairs of slacks (one brown the other black) and two ties (one green and one red). Bolin set the clothing in two piles, assuming the brown and green were for him and the red and black for his brother, and silently searched for any other clues as to who would have sent the gift.

"And there wasn't anything else? Noting that said who sent it?" asked Mako.

"Nope" Bolin replied "just the card I handed you and the clothes."

The boys tried everything on and it all fit very well. "It's odd that whoever sent this stuff put in ties but no dress shirts" remarked Mako, "I mean, I'm not complaining but it's kinda weird."

"Yeah" mumbled Bolin. He wasn't interested in the contents as much as the sender. "Who would know what sizes we are? Korra obviously but she's in the South Pole."

"She could have had someone bring it once she was gone" formulated Mako, "so we wouldn't suspect her."

"Maybe." replied the earthbender "It could have been Tenzin and Pema and Jinora was just lying when she said she didn't bring it with her" tried Bolin.

"Possible" agreed Mako stroking his chin.

"Oh!" cried Bolin "Asami! She would have our measurements because they needed to custom-make our probending gear."

"I think that's our best bet. I'll ask Pema about it after dinner though."

The bending brothers freshened up before heading out. Bolin just took a quick shower but Mako was much more meticulous; the firebender showered, put on some nicer clothes and the smallest spritz of cologne; he never showed up for dinner on the Island without looking his best. Korra's parents lived miles and miles away and had entrusted Tenzin and Pema to look out for her, and as her 'adoptive' parents they could and would – Tenzin was very clear about this – end Mako's relationship with Korra if something was to go awry.

Mako and Bolin knew their way around the island well enough. There were many places left for them to explore but they were above the age of exploring. Bolin might have wanted to find these hidden places if the occasion presented itself but only if Mako wasn't there; the firebender took life too seriously for 'exploring'.

The dynamic duo made their way into the dining room a few minutes before six, knowing full well dinner would be served on the dot and being early was always preferable to late with the punctual acolytes.

Pema was overjoyed that the boys had agreed to eat with her. She couldn't think of any reason for them to decline but Pema couldn't help but worry. She had neither Tenzin nor Korra as leverage to scare or lure them in; just a mom with two of her four children.

Dinner went exceedingly well in Pema's opinion. Mako and Jinora talked about the book Mako had been reading earlier – A Fire Nation history book that concentrated on the development and evolution of firebending – which Jinora had read somewhat recently. It was nice to see her eldest daughter have someone other than her father to talk about her reading material with, even if Mako had a very limited education to draw from. Bolin however spent most of his time engaging little Rohan with some of Pabu's tricks and asking Pema questions about the tyke.

"If you'd like some other books to read, just stop by. Dad and I have a fairly sizable library and you're welcome to it. Of course, a number of the volumes concentrate on Air Nomad lifestyle and traditions but I'm sure there's something in there you'd like." Jinora was eager to add to Mako's education with some of what she knew; Ikki rarely touched a book except when she tore them out of Jinora's hands or if Tenzin shoved them in hers.

After supper Jinora drug Mako off to see the library while Bolin played with Rohan, Pema took this opportunity to start washing the dishes. As she was nearing completion, Mako entered the kitchen and silently helped dry the dripping dishes with his firebending.

"Oh Mako I can take care of these you just sit down." Pema asked.

"I'm sure I could speed things up a bit" started Mako, as he continued to dry "and I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Pema relented and allowed Mako to help her with the dishes.

"Well" the firebender continued, "Bo and I received a package today, but it didn't have a name or return address. We were wondering if you sent it, or if Korra had asked for someone to send it while she was away."

"No return address. Hmm" Pema scrubbed a pot thoughtfully. "Tenzin and I haven't sent you anything, but I can ask around if Korra's been sending you secret presents." Pema winked at the tall boy, well man. Mako became a man years before he should have had to and Pema respected him as much as she would any parent, after all, Mako raised his brother on the streets single-handedly and they both were extremely well-mannered young men. "If there wasn't a return address on the packaging it would have had to be locally delivered" Pema continued, "unless whoever sent it dropped it off themselves and avoided the postal service altogether."

"I think they did drop it off themselves" agreed Mako "our address wasn't on the packaging either. Bo and I spent most of the afternoon after Jinora left trying to figure out who sent it. The only people we could think of that would know our measurements were you, Korra and Asami."

The dishes were done and Mako and Pema sat down at the table after making some tea. Bolin walked in with a smile plastered to his face and a sleeping Rohan cradled in his arms.

"Aww Bolin, that such a cute picture" cooed Pema as she slid a cup and the teapot to Bolin.

Bolin murmured his thanks as he watched the baby twitch in his sleep.

"So Bolin, Mako tells me you received a mystery package today and you don't have any idea who sent it." Pema began.

"Pema thinks whoever sent it didn't use the post" added Mako.

"Well" replied Bolin, "not many people know where we live, I mean the loft wasn't really made to live in so we wouldn't be listed as tenants anywhere…"

"What was in the package?" inquired Pema, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Socks, pants, t-shirts and a really nice tie for each of us" replied Mako "and a note that was in the package addressed it to us. It just said 'For Mako and Bolin, With Love'."

The group pondered the situation for a little while longer before Mako suggested they head home. Jinora refused to let them leave before Mako had three intimidatingly large books in his arms. The ferry ride was a little uncomfortable for Bolin, because he thought he figured out who sent the package, but Bolin knew Mako wouldn't like to hear his idea.

Mako soon forgot about the mystery gifts as their practices increased in frequency; the Fire Ferrets practiced most days in the gym and spent other days outside exercising in the rapidly cooling weather. The streets frosted over each night now, making driving more hazardous. The waterbenders in the city relished the arrival of snow but the rest of the inhabitants were ready for spring already, even though winter was hardly upon them.

Korra and company arrived in the South Pole in the afternoon and spent the rest of the day relaxing. Katara was overjoyed to see two of her grandchildren and the airbenders resided with her; Korra stayed with her parents. The next day Korra met with Katara and some of the other villagers.

"What kind of things have been dying?" Korra asked the group.

"Otter-penguins, koala-otters, turtle seals, arctic hens and the occasional polar bear-dog" were the replies.

"Wow, so pretty much anything that isn't big enough to fight." Korra muttered to herself.

"Yes," answered Katara. "But the way they go about dying is the most curious part. Some look like they've been crushed under a rock, others died of the cold, and some looked perfectly healthy except for broken bones."

"Well we should organize a search party then, maybe we can find what it is where it's staying" responded Korra. "We'll take the best warrior and waterbenders, at least as many as we can spare from the village. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Korra quitted the room and made her way back to Katara's residency to await the arrival of her sifus.

When Tenzin and his mother arrived Korra had a steaming pot of tea ready.

"Still a hot-head hmm?" quizzed Katara as she sat down.

"More or less" replied Korra, smiling. "Master Katara, what do you think is killing all of the animals out there?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure there's more than one, and that they aren't animals" answered the waterbender.

"What makes you say that?" asked Tenzin, apparently flabbergasted.

"Well the deaths are of three kinds, as I mentioned before and two of them look like the work of benders. The animals that froze shouldn't have died, or at least that many of them; they're much smarter than they get credit for. The ones that were crushed had gouges and debris left on them, which is what made me think earthbenders got to them. However, the ones with only broken bones could just be accidents or someone hitting the animal against a rock. Mostly smaller creatures suffered this particular fate." Katara sipped her tea thoughtfully before continuing. "I didn't want to alarm you in my letter or chance that it fell in the wrong hands. I think someone is orchestrating these deaths."

"But who would want to kill animals?" asked Tenzin. "Who or whatever killed them hasn't removed anything of value from the corpses."

Katara got up from the table to grab a platter of baked goods. As she set them down she answered her youngest son's question. "That was the reason for summoning the Avatar. I'm sure we could handle poachers, thieves and the like but senseless violence; even against otter-penguins is a sick distortion of power."

The party went out at dawn. The group spilt in two when they neared the area where there had been the most deaths; Korra led one group and Tenzin refused to leave her side, and Master Katara led another. The townsfolk had been warned to stay in or near the village except for the large hunting trips that were scheduled, but even then the hunters stayed in the safer regions.

Unlike many other cities in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, the water tribes held almost – an in the southern tribe's case entirely – exclusively benders of one type. Ba Sing Se and Omashu were now home to a number of firebenders and a group a waterbenders. Very few non-benders from other cultures moved except into Republic City as they feared assimilation.

Korra only took two of the six waterbenders with her, thinking since she could masterfully bend three elements and was a good airbender to boot she wouldn't need the backup. She was wrong.

AN/ Hahaha Cliffhaaaaanger ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Not What I Was Hoping For

AN/ I still don't own any of Nick's characters. I'm going to try and finish the story by S2 premiere date (sept 13?) but keep a look out for some one-shots after.

Pema had asked Mako and Bolin to accompany her into the City today as she was picking out something for Korra's birthday. The Avatar's birthday wasn't particularily soon but Pema took the opportunity to get something and hide it without Ikki and Meelo ever knowing about it.

"Do you have any ideas for a gift Pema?" Bolin asked as they walked down a busy street.

"Not really actually, that's why I brought you two along. You see Korra more often than most of us and I usually only see her for meals. I could tell you all about what she does and doesn't like to eat but that's all I know so far." Pema replied as she perused though a selection of hats.

"I've been really hoping Mr. Boyfriend here would have something in mind and I could just put my name on the card" laughed Bolin, nudging his brother in the ribs.

Mako's eyes were glazed over as she stared into space. "I don't even know when her birthday is, to be honest. Like, I know it's coming up, but she would never tell me the exact date."

"She probably doesn't want all the attention" murmured Pema as dangled different earrings next to her in the mirror. "Does Korra even have pierced ears?" Pema asked the boys as she picked up a pair of pink pearls.

"No." Mako replied "But Korra loves attention, why wouldn't she want to tell us when her birthday is?" Pema had the firebender's attention now.

"Two reasons I can think of." Started Pema, "The first is that her birthday is also the day Avatar Aang died. She's probably been attending memorial services since she was old enough to talk and spending your special day hearing about how wonderful your past lives were would put a damper on her spirit. Also, it being public probably bothers her too. She rarely got to see her family after they discovered she was the Avatar and one of the few days they would see each other Korra most likely spent giving speeches and asked questions about her 'duty as the Avatar'. It's like having your birthday on a holiday; it's a special day for you but the holiday makes it special for everyone else too and they forget about you." Pema hardly looked up from the racks of merchandise as she spoke, intent on finding something for the water tribe girl.

"Huh." The bending brothers replied in unison.

"I never thought of that" added Bolin rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course the whole city probably already knows when Korra's birthday is but Tenzin's doing all he can to avoid any sort of publicity" finished Pema, finally looking up at the boys, trying to gauge their expressions. Bolin looked forlorn and was bending the pebbles around his feet and Mako was very stiff; his gaze now full of intent but still not directed anywhere.

Mako and Bolin never really had birthdays while living on the streets. Of course they added another year to their age but they never had a party or cake or anything of that sort. Besides his most recent birthday, Mako hadn't had a real birthday in ten years. The later years when the money from working with the triads was better Bolin would save a little to get his brother something small; Bolin wanted to get his brother a present because they were brothers and Bolin loved Mako more than anything in the world, but he couldn't truthfully say it wasn't because he felt guilty. Mako never _ever_ forgot Bolin's birthday. Never. There was always something the firebender managed to scrounge up for his baby brother, whether it was an extra moon peach or new shoes; Mako would move mountains to get a gift for Bolin so Bolin just had to try to make it up to his older brother for all of the things he had sacrificed to keep him alive and as much of his innocence intact as possible.

Korra's party consisted of herself, Tenzin, two waterbenders and six other warriors. When they approached what looked to be a man-made cave Korra left one of the waterbenders and two others to guard the exit. Korra lit a small flame in her hand as they entered the cavern. Nothing about the cave was extraordinary; it looked like someone bent the earth and snow to form it but there was no sign of life anywhere. As the party trudged on Korra left a pair of soldiers at a 'half-way' of sorts. The tunnel had been mostly straight so far but it bent to the left now. In order for the guards at the entrance to be able to warn them quicker Tenzin suggested that two wait here as they searched ahead.

When Korra finally reached the end of the tunnel they found nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Huh. Looks like we were wrong about this one after all" said Korra to no one in particular.

"Avatar Korra, Avatar Korra!" one of the soldiers yelled, running frantically towards her "the men at the entrance are being attacked! Hoka went back to help when Fenku came running but he said there were three benders. And one of them was an _Airbender_!" Korra and Tenzin looked at each other with a mix of fright and hope.

_More airbenders? _Thought Tenzin, _surely not, my father would have known about them. But if he was wrong…. _Tenzin was brought back to reality by Korra's earthbending; she was propelling herself as fast as she could without caving in the walls. Tenzin flew after her.

"Use your airbending Korra! Don't collapse the tunnel on the rest of us!" shouted Tenzin over the echoing rumble within the cave.

Korra's response was switching to air but she was much slower. Tenzin kept pace and motioned for her to get on his back, piggy back style. As soon as he was sure she was ready, Tenzin increased his efforts and the pair flew down the tunnel at a speed Korra hadn't previously though possible to travel at.

The scene at the entrance was grim. The three guards who couldn't bend all lay unconscious – possibly dead for all Korra knew – and the waterbender was the only one left fighting, against the three giants. The creatures were massive all between eight and twelve feet tall and had four arms. They wore no clothes but were not obviously of one gender or another. Their faces however, were blank. They wore no eyes or mouth, and had mere slits for nostrils but Korra knew they could see and speak; they were toying with the waterbender, pushing him around with earth, water and air, while pointing, and presumably, laughing. As they flew from the cave Korra leaped from Tenzin's back and rained fire on her opponents who responded with their own elements; each could only bend one element but their extra limbs made them formidable opponents; while Korra knew how to fight with her feet – a relatively new idea for waterbenders – her four limbs could not keep up with the offensive onslaught brought on by six.

The earth giant merely entombed the exhausted waterbender and joined the others in the fight. Korra and Tenzin fought valiantly but she knew they were outmatched; the giants weren't trying to win, they were toying with them as they toyed with the other bender.

Korra saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision. _Mako!_ she though instinctively. But it wasn't him. It was the bloody mess left of one of the water tribe warriors. _They're not just going to trap us or kidnap us; they're going to kill us_. Korra knew Tenzin was one of the best benders in the world but as she realized that they would have to kill at least one of their opponents she wished her companion had more offensive or aggressive bending available; it was hardly possible to kill one of these beasts with air.

A voice pierced their weary ears as they battled; "_Tenzin! They can't hit what they can't see!_" Katara's voice boomed across the snowy field.

Korra briefly saw the airbender's face as he realized what his mother meant; then Korra couldn't see anything; Tenzin created whirlwind around them using the fresh snow to momentarily blind the giants while his mother joined them with three more waterbenders and another five soldiers. At the same time, the other people in Korra's company arrived at the exit of the tunnel and joined the fight.

Tenzin and Korra fought the airbender as they were two of the only people alive to ever spar with an airbender. The rest of the group split up and attacked the remaining giants.

Korra screamed above the wind and snow flying in all directions: "Kill them if you can! They've already got one or more of us!"

Tenzin looked at her in disbelief but was then thrown into the side of a glacier by the air giant. Seeing her son fall, Katara joined the Avatar; she had long since peaked in her power as a waterbender but she was still revered for her ingenuity and control. Together they were able to encase the giant in ice as the other two were killed by the waterbenders' ice spears and soldiers swords.

Katara took one two of the waterbenders and rushed to her son's aid while Korra went to interrogate the air giant. It was the shortest of the three at about eight and a half feet tall, but looked much larger as it was frozen against the side of cliff.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Korra.

The giant laughed at the tiny girl in blue. "We have not names. And I am frozen in place, therefore I am not doing anything."

Korra glared at the giant who toyed with her still even though he was at her mercy.

"Where did you learn to bend?" she asked, impatient already.

"Where did we learn to bend? HA! What a question, _Avatar_. We are the physical manifestations of the elements. We are the first, as you say, benders."

"That's impossible." Retorted Korra. "Badgermoles, sky bison, dragons and _the moon_ were the first benders."

The air giant scoffed at her. "And where did they learn to bend hmm? From us. I would have though the Avatar of all people would know that."

Korra stood shocked; if what this thing was telling the truth, then the very basis of her studies were false. "No one in history has ever seen you before. Why show up now?"

"A much better question, _Avatar. You_ brought us here." The giant had a smug expression and Korra didn't like it; she always felt when someone wore that look it was them holding some piece of knowledge over her head and it made her very mad.

"How did I bring you here? I've never seen you before, anything like you, in my life." Korra was very frustrated with this conversation; she felt like a child.

"I am sorry, I should have rephrased that; the Avatar brings us here. And you have seen something like me before. You fought an extremely powerful bloodbender not too long ago, yes? Well whenever the Avatar state is accessed it weakens the entrance to this world from the spirit world, allowing my kind to enter. This, Amon, was possessed in part by one of my brethren. Many of the extraordinary benders that have graced this world were only extraordinary because they were not entirely themselves." The air giant let his smirk grow until Korra flew off the handle.

"So why are you killing off all of these poor creatures?" demanded Korra, "You aren't eating them or using them for anything so why do it?!" Korra was outraged at the loss of life; her care for animals was one of the things she felt she had in common with Aang.

The smirk returned as the giant answered. "Actually, some of us have a use for the beasts; target practice. But yes, others have killed them for the enjoyment and no other reason. You, Avatar, are seen as a challenger; you demonstrate your prowess by giving the ability to bend to others and accessing the Avatar state so often has attracted our attention. The barrier between worlds is weak enough for us to cross, for now."

"For now?" questioned Korra, "So it'll go back to normal soon?"

"I wouldn't call the unexplainable barrier between vast universes normal but it will, eventually, go back to the way it was. Give it five, maybe ten years. But by then I assure you, _Avatar_, you will be finished."

Pema ended up getting Korra bath oils and soaps that smelled like lilac and jasmine. Bolin stuck with the theme and bought a few scented candles. Mako… had no idea what to get for his girlfriend. He knew she wasn't really girly but appreciated when something functional looked pretty. It wasn't like it was a big rush but he felt like he had failed when he couldn't find anything he wanted to buy for Korra.

_It just has to be perfect. I mean, Korra's perfect for me so I have to get her something extra special. Not clothes, that'll just look like I'm dirty minded and want to see her with them on… not jewelry since she doesn't wear it and 'isn't supposed to have earthly possessions'… nothing girly because, well, this is Korra, not some ditzy fan girl… hmm… a punching bag? Nah that makes me look like I think she needs to work out… definitely not… she looks amazing already…. Hmmm._

The bending brothers were sitting in the loft; Mako was reading one of the enormous volumes Jinora lent him. This book was about Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk and Kyoshi. It was a mix of biography and history; each section started with describing the Avatar and then went into detail about how they managed the problems of their time. Mako wasn't usually big into reading but this book was pretty interesting, and it made him feel more connected with Korra; he was getting to know more about her duty and past lives and it made him feel more worthy of dating her, if he was better educated.

Mako had started school before his parents died and occasionally Bolin appeared in the classrooms but most kids didn't start until they were seven. Mako had learned to read, write and some simple math and had taught all he knew to his little brother when it was clear he wouldn't have a formal education. It was a good way to pass time and take their minds off of their empty stomachs.

The Future Industries fire Ferrets had been doing well in their probending season; they had been winning fairly consistently except for their last two games. Bolin and Kaiby were both sick and that hurt the team a lot. Mako didn't blame them for their losses since he knew it wasn't their fault, actually he was impressed with how hard they trained even when Bolin went into a coughing fit every few minutes and when Kaiby could hardly see out of his foggy mask from leaky sinuses. Mako had tried to reschedule their games but was only able to change one of the three they had scheduled for the past two weeks.

Bolin was entirely convinced that the Ferrets would make the tournament again this year and was determined to win the pot. Mako was less enthused than his optimistic brother; the Ferrets were in a good spot to finish highly ranked to enter the tournament and he was fairly sure they would qualify, if the other boys got better that is.

When Mako watched Bolin cough for five straight minutes he decided they were going to see Pema and have her take a look at Bolin.

"I'm fine Mako, really, it's just a cough. Don't worry so much" argued the earthbender.

"Bo, I'm sorry I care so much about your health, but one of us has to. Come on, let's go."

"No, I'm great, really, Mak-" Bolin started coughing again. "We don't have to bother… bother… both…." And then Bolin fainted. Luckily his head landed on the couch but his elbow hit the coffee table with a resounding smack.

"Ok buddy, off we go" mumbled Mako as he lifted his muscle bound brother over his shoulder.

By the time Mako got to the ferry Bolin had regained consciousness but the younger brother now kept one arm around Mako and the firebender kept a steady arm around his brother's back.

The young men met an acolyte on their way into the main building where they hoped to find Pema and helped Mako support the sick Bolin. Pema's face was pure worry when she saw the earthbender half-walk, half-carried into the sitting room. She gave Jinora Rohan and sent them to play in the nursery while she attended to Bolin.

"What's wrong honey?" Pema asked Bolin while wringing her hands.

"He has a bad cough, it sounds really dry though, and he fainted a few minutes ago at home so I brought him by to see if you could help me take care of him" replied Mako, knowing Bo wasn't going to say much.

"Oh you poor thing. Come this way boys; he can lie down in the sick room and I'll make some special tea to help with the cough." Pema guided the brothers to a part of the house they hadn't seen before. There were no windows, just a skylight and a few beds and pans of water were scattered about the room. Mako deposited Bolin on one of the made beds and Pema left to get started on her home remedies.

_Oh Bo, we lives for years and years on the streets and I've seen you sick so many times but it still hurts so bad… I wish I knew how to help you…. _Thought Mako as he watched his brother's labored breaths.

When Pema returned she propped Bolin up using some pillows and helped him drink the tea she concocted.

"MMMPPphhh!" snorted Bolin as he downed the drink, "That's sour!"

"I know dear, I'm sorry. I added a touch of lychee juice to take the edge off but I didn't want to put too much in and ruin the medicinal properties" explained Pema. "Now you should rest. I bet you haven't even stopped practicing your probending have you?" seeing the boys look away guilty she continued. "Now you go to sleep Bolin, and Mako, you should get some rest too, take any bed here, you've been around your sick brother so you could probably use some rest too; we don't want you to get sick too."

As Mako was settling into another bed Pema spoke from the doorway; "I received a letter from Tenzin this morning saying they were just leaving the South Pole. So he should be back within a day or two, if everything goes smoothly; the post takes almost as long as the ride back so you should be able to see Korra if you get better soon." Pema smiled at the tired young men as she saw their faces light up. _Something to look forward t should help their recovery._

I know this is late, I'm a terrible person. Srry…..

Kaiby's injury, korra heals w bloodbending? In South Pole


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Beginning of the End

Korra got back from the South Pole in the middle of the night. Tenzin took Meelo, who was sleeping, and Ikki, who was barely awake enough to walk back, to their rooms but Korra set off immediately towards the arena. She had to tell Mako and Bolin what happened. When she opened the apartment door, Mako had supplied her with a key; she headed straight for Mako's room. But he wasn't there. She tried Bolin's room. Not there either. _Where are you guys? Where… what happened? Why aren't you here Mako?!_

Korra flew back to the island, almost literally; she was bending both water and air to lend her the speed she wanted. Tears were streaming down her face as she travelled. When she arrived on the island she ran to Tenzin's room, not stopping to tell the White Lotus guards why she was so distraught.

But she couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed for help; wailing into the night. _"I need help. I need help. I NEED MAKO. Where is he? Who took him? _MAKO!"

She was oblivious to the acolytes and guards rushing to her aid. Until she saw the pale blue arrows that defined solely her airbending master she would not stop.

Upon hearing her screams Tenzin rose, waking Pema in the process. He had just slipped into bed without waking his wife but now she was wide awake; the smallest noise from her own children could wake her, and if her adopted daughter screamed into the night she would come running as well.

Korra was running down the long hall that led to Tenzin's room. She saw a door open on her left but paid it no attention. It didn't hold who she wanted to see. A flurry of yellow was suddenly visible at the end of the hall. "Tenzin! Mako's gone! Bolin's gone! Someone took them! We need to get help!" Korra wailed through her sobs. Before she could make it to her sifu, she was grabbed from behind.

String arms held her in place. Korra was far too distressed to bend anything to save herself. As she kicked and fought leather gloves captured her face and she hit the attacker with all the strength she could muster, screaming the entire time.

"Korra. Korra it's me. Calm down, it's me, Mako."

Korra stopped fighting and the soft gloves wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see him. Mako was wearing black sweatpants and a plain white shirt, and his gloves. His black hair stuck up every which way and his feet were bare. Korra squeezed his tightly, crying new, joyous tears into his chest.

Seeing everything was alright Pema went to bed and Tenzin went to his children's rooms to assure them nothing had happened to Korra or her friends.

Mako picked up Korra and took her back into the sick room and placed her on a bed and sat down beside her. Mako started talking without a prompt, as he knew what she was going to ask. It was somewhat glaringly obvious due to her erratic behavior. "Bolin was sick with a pretty bad cough, so I brought him over here because Pema and the acolytes could take better care of him than I could alone." Korra wrapped herself around the firebender again as he stroked her dark, wet hair. "He's a lot better now though. Pema insisted I stay too because I had been exposed to his coughing so much and she wanted me to rest too." Mako took Korra's lack of response as a good indicator, and continued: "Next time though, stop and think." Korra looked up at him with anger clear in her puffy eyes. "Korra, you didn't stop to tell Tenzin where you were going or who you were seeing."

"I'm the Avatar Mako, I don't have to tell anyone, anything."

"We both know that's not true Korra. If you stopped for three seconds to tell Tenzin this wouldn't have happened."

Korra's lip was still stuck out in a pout. She hated being scolded when she was upset, but if someone was going to do it, she was thankful it was her boyfriend. Her caring, loving, extremely overprotective, boyfriend.

"I'm not going back to my room" stated Korra as she climbed under the blankets. Mako just grinned at her stubbornness and kissed her cheek before getting in the adjacent bed.

"Hey! Where are you going City Boy? I stayed here for a reason you know." Korra sat up and glared at the firebender.

Adjusting the blankets Mako replied: "Korra, you just woke the entire island screaming bloody murder and waking all of Tenzin's kids. I'd rather stay on his good side, regardless of what side you're on."

"Well I'm _so_ sorry for caring about you" she retorted, as her fear turned to rage.

"You looked like a typhoon Kor. You scared Ikki as you flew from the Arena. The wind woke us up before you stepped foot on the island. She was terrified and screaming. She probably had no idea that it was you, and thought we were all in danger." Mako rolled over, facing away from his girlfriend. "It's fun being on the other side hmm? Being protective of someone. Not knowing where they are or what they're doing. Maybe you'll stop and think a little more now."

Silence ensued and tears streamed down Korra's face for the third time. She desperately tried to hold back the sobs but the smallest noise escaped her mouth. A sigh echoed through the room and it confused Korra; it didn't sound like Mako, but it made her even angrier that he was annoyed by her crying.

"Bro, get in her bed. She's crying again." Bolin's voice was clear as day.

"You're awake, Bo?" asked Korra.

"Of course I am. No one on earth could sleep through you and Ikki both screaming" replied the earthbender.

Korra heard the creaking of the floor and felt a dip in the mattress. Mako lied on top of the covers and gathered his girlfriends in his long, muscled arms. She gasped at the sudden touch but he pulled her tight to his body as he placed his mouth over her ear. "I love that you were worried for me, it's flattering. And I love you. So much. You know that." He nuzzled her neck for a moment before continuing, "And I know that you were constrained by so many rules growing up as the Avatar, and that you want to rebel and feel free, but disregarding the measures other people put up for _your own_ safety and happiness makes the people who are really trying to help you feel like you don't care about them. So, just stop for half a second, for me. Kay?"

"Sorry Mako" she whispered back.

Korra sat with Mako and Bolin in one of the bison caves; the smell alone should keep the airbending kids away long enough for them to have a chat.

"We found the cause of the disturbances" started Korra nervously. "It was some sort of monster. I know that sounds like they're from a story book but I don't know what else to call them. They were looked like people, but taller, some were ten feet tall and they had four arms."

Mako and Bolin looked at her curiously, but with the slightest glint of disbelief in their eyes. Bolin was about to ask her something when Korra interrupted him. "They were real. They are real. I know I sound like a crazy person-"

"Which you are" added Mako.

"But," continued Korra, "I'm not lying. And the scariest part… is that they were benders."

At this statement Mako and Bolin looked even more puzzled. Mako's head was tilted to the side and Bolin's mouth was gaping open, their eyes wandering the cave as if searching for an answer. Bolin was the first to speak: "Well, if we can learn to bend the elements, I guess other things could too, especially if they're sort of human."

"Bolin. There was another airbender" stated Korra as she started to tear up. "There was a waterbender and an earthbender too so I guess there are firebending ones too." Tears ran freely down Korra's dark skin as she continued, "They said they're from the spirit world, and that they are the real first benders and that the barrier is weakened because I've went into the Avatar state so many times." Korra covered her face in her hands as she continued to cry. Both brothers attempted to comfort her.

"It's not your fault," assured Bolin, "you were just helping people. That's not wrong."

"But no one else could have let them through" responded the distraught girl, "it's not anyone else's fault."

"You didn't know Kor," added Mako, "this isn't anyone's fault." The group was quiet and the only sounds were of the waves crashing on the shore and Korra's sniffles.

"So, what did you do to get rid of them?" asked Mako.

"We… killed them." Came her response. "They said they were going to kill me, and everyone else, _everything_ else. They said there are hundreds of them… and they bend like I've never seen before. Their extra arms make it much more difficult to fight them. They toyed with us until help arrived. We outnumbered them three to one and they still had the upper hand." Korra's voice dropped to the lowest and quietest it could be "The Earth King sent a letter while I was away... they're already under attack."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" asked Bolin

As Korra wiped away some stray tears she replied "Nothing. We are doing nothing. Tenzin and I are leaving tomorrow morning."

"We're coming with you Korra, whether you like it or not" stated Mako fiercely.

"No, not this time Mako. I want you and Bo to stay here."

"Why do we have to stay here?" asked Bolin, "We helped you fight Amon. We can help you Korra."

"I know you guys can help me Bo, But I don't want anything to happen to you. These _things_ won't just capture you and take your bending away, they will kill you. Without hesitation." Korra refused to look at her friends; the pain was too great to bear.

"Kor-" Mako started.

"No Mako. You'll fly with Pema and Katara and the kids to the North Pole. My uncle and cousins are powerful benders; they'll keep you safe for me."

"And how's going to keep you safe, _Avatar Korra_?" demanded Mako.

"I am to have an honor guard. Tenzin's idea. The twelve best benders of each element will accompany me wherever I go, whoever I fight."

"But Korra" tried Bolin.

"Sorry Bo, no buts" returned Korra, "The council granted me authority over all the people since we are under the threat of war. The Southern Water Tribe I sailing to the Fire Nation to be housed there; the Foggy Swamp benders are headed to Omashu; most every village in the Earth Kingdom is relocating to a greater Earth Kingdom city; and Republic City is to be evacuated as well." Korra stood and faced out the window. "And you two _will _fly with Pema to the North Pole willingly or _I will_ have you tied and forcibly removed from the city. Have I made myself clear?" Korra's voice rose as she spoke but there was a catch in her throat and tears poured anew.


End file.
